Second Chance
by AshleyPorter
Summary: AU I love a good, brisk run in the morning. “Someone stop them!” I’m Roxas, and this is how I spend most of my mornings. No pairings, M for Roxas' mouth and mentions of abuse/self inflicted harm. Sequel now up!
1. Morning Jog

A/N: New story that attacked me in my sleep and wouldn't go away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all

Warnings: Swearing, a lot of it, mentions of abuse and self inflicted harm. Oh, this is my first attempt to write anything involving Kingdom Hearts characters outside of the main six, and my absolute first attempt at anything relating to Final Fantasy. Never actually played Final Fantasy so I'm working off minimal information.

_

* * *

_

_I love a good, brisk run in the morning._

I sent a glance back behind us as we ran and noticed they were getting closer. With a quiet curse I turned into the next alleyway and knew the others had followed me. We ran to the back of it and jumped up onto the trashcan that everyone conveniently puts there. We hopped the back fence, landing on the ground a little harder then we wanted to. That didn't matter right now though.

We sprinted toward the end of the alleyway and did a quick look around to get our bearings.

"Hey, you!"

Looking to the left we found that our pursuers had buddies and we quickly turned to the right.

Now, you're probably wondering what on earth's going on, right? Let me explain. This actually happens a lot more then it should have, our group spending the morning (and usually the rest of the day) trying to stay away from the people chasing us. And who are the people chasing us, you ask?

The cops, of course.

Now, who are we? First, our self-proclaimed leader and my best friend; Hayner. This blonde haired, camo-wearing boy is usually the reason we're all running. Then there's Pence, the dark haired, slightly over weight boy of the group. Olette is the voice of reason who we usually don't listen to. Then there's Naminé, the quiet blonde.

And who am I? I'm Roxas, and this is how I spend most of my mornings.

"Someone stop them!"

Back to the present, we were still sprinting down the street now dodging the early morning workers who were trying to make their way to their office buildings. We quickly ran across a street, hoping that the morning commuters didn't hit us as we went. Horns blared but no one actually hit us so we paid no mind. A quick glance back showed that it had slowed the cops chasing us though.

I let myself grin a little as we turned down the next street. There, our goal. Across the street at the end of the road was our hide out. Dashing across the (thankfully) empty street, we jogged up the stairs that led to the building before us. Hayner sent us his trademark grin and opened the door.

It would be worth noting that our luck had been bound to run out for months. It would also be worth noting that we never locked the door since none of us have a key. So really, why were we all so stunned to open the door and see a cop standing there waiting for us?

We quickly tried to backpedal, only to see that the rest of the cops had caught up and we were surrounded.

_Damn._

* * *

Have you ever ridden in a squad car? No? You should try it sometime; it's a once in a lifetime experience.

Or, as least, I hope it is.

Being brought into the station, being finger printed, having DNA swabbed, and being put into a holding cell until they know what to do with us. Also once in a lifetime experiences.

Hopefully.

Now, you're probably wondering what on earth we could possibly do every morning to get in trouble with the cops. It varies really, but it all comes down to petty theft.

See, we're all street orphans. No, we don't live in an orphanage or anything of that sort. Nor do we have jobs or even go to school.

You see the problem?

No money means no food and that doesn't really work for us. It's not like we ever take anything expensive. I mean, are you really going to miss a one-dollar bag of Doritos? Especially when you have like twenty more bags sitting right next to it? No, I didn't think so.

Now you're probably thinking that since we do this so often, how is it we haven't gotten smart enough to not get caught? As I mentioned earlier, Hayner is usually the reason we get caught. Being subtle is not something that he has ever learned to do.

Street kids cause problems, and there's an alarmingly large amount of them here in Midgar. Everywhere you go there's a bunch of kids sitting on the street. And does it occur to _anyone _to help them? No, of course not. Everyone else is too busy to notice a bunch of street orphans. So we end up causing problems.

But really, is it our fault that we need to eat?

I was sitting in the corner of the holding cell, resting my head against the wall. Naminé was using my shoulder as a pillow. Hayner was sitting next to her and Olette was using his shoulder to lean on. Pence was on her other side.

We were close, the five of us. We had met a few years back and had been there for each other ever since. We were the only ones who knew anything about each other. Like how Naminé is really good at drawing, even if some of her pictures are dark and morbid. And Olette usually wakes up in the night screaming from some memory that came back to her. Pence, despite (or perhaps because of) the fact that we don't have much food has an eating disorder. And Hayner? Hayner used to be a cutter. We got him to stop that habit, but not before he gave us a few scares.

But my secret is the worse of them all. According to the rest of the group anyway. I personally don't find it to be that big a deal. The past is in the past and nothing I can ever do will change it. Or so I thought.

Our caretaker, so to speak, came to a stop in front of our holding cell, "We have found places for each of you to go."

Silence met this, though I bet he had been expecting us to jump around and cheer. We didn't need a place to go, we needed food, or cash. We'd take either.

The man with silver hair (who has silver hair?) behind the bars frowned, "You four," he pointed to Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, "come with me. You stay here Roxas."

Oh, knowing my name was never a good sign. The other four didn't move from their spots. The man frowned and made a waving motion. A few more cops came over and physically removed the four from the holding cell, leaving me all alone. I vaguely wondered what they were going to do with me. Why had I been targeted? Hell, how did they know my name?

"Roxas?"

I looked up to see blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My bright blue eyes. I felt my world come crashing down.


	2. Destiny

Disclaimer, warnings, ect. in chapter 1.

* * *

This had to be a joke. Some sick, twisted joke. There was no way in _hell _that this could be real.

Yet, it was.

According to the police, the man standing before me was my cousin. I didn't know I had a cousin. They said that they found him from when they took a sample of my DNA. Well, isn't that special? They said that he was willing to give me a home. I wanted to tell him to take his home and shove it. The police seemed to know that since they gave me an ultimatum, go with my cousin or spend my time in Juvenile Hall.

Well, when you put it that way.

That was how I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of a rented car on my way to the airport. It was a very long trip since neither of us had anything to say to one another.

My cousin, Cloud, kept stealing glances at me every now and then as though to make sure I was still there. I didn't know what the cops had told him about me, but I had the feeling it was anything but good.

A few times Cloud opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, only to close it, apparently unable to figure out what he wanted to ask. After about the fifth time he did that, I decided to ask the question that had been nagging at me.

"Where are we going?"

Cloud seemed to relax a little, happy that I had found a topic, "Destiny Islands."

Now, I know that I never sat through a Geography class but I knew perfectly well where the Destiny Islands were. They were a small cluster of islands that were about as far from Midgar as you could get and still be within the same country. They were small, very small. We're talking there's no need for cars on this island because you can walk everywhere, small. Midgar was a city. Maybe not a huge city, but it wasn't a small one either. To go from a city like Midgar (dark, dank, cold, colorless), to a place like Destiny Islands (warm, tropical, laid back) was going to be one hell of a change.

Apparently Cloud was alright with asking questions since I had asked the first, "The police chief said that the place where you guys were hiding was completely empty. Does that mean all you have is the clothes you're wearing?"

I shot him a dry look, not even bothering the answer the stupid question. No, I just like wearing dirty, torn, tight clothing. It's all the rage these days.

"Well if that's the case," Cloud continued, clearing having caught my drift, "then we're going to have to get you some clothes. You're about Sora's size though, so you can borrow some of his stuff until then."

Whoa, back up. Sora? This was the first time I had ever heard mention of another person. Was he another cousin, or was he like some friend that Cloud knew who just so happened to be small for his age?

Cloud seemed to have caught his own mistake though, "I haven't told you about Sora, have I? He's my little brother. The police say that they think you're about 16, and if you are that makes you and Sora the same age."

I tilted my head a little and leaned against the passenger door. A cousin who was the same age as me? How many more family members did I have that I was unaware of? I mean, I had known about my mom and dad, but if I had other relatives, why didn't they send me to them?

Cloud was watching me as much as he could without causing us to crash, "I'm going to assume that this is all news to you," I nodded a little, I wanted him to continue, I wanted to know how much more I had been so unaware of, "That's not really all that surprising. Your parents weren't really on good terms with the rest of the family."

I let out a laugh that sounded bitter and empty, even to my own ears, "That I will believe."

Cloud cringed, whether at the laugh or my words was really hard to say. We rode in silence for the rest of the drive and the flight.

* * *

I know I mentioned that the Destiny Islands are small, but did I mention that they're picturesque? Palm trees, perfect weather, crystal blue waters. It was sickeningly perfect. I was standing in front of a house that looked more or less like every other house on the block. The only things that the place lacked were pretty flowers in the front. Guess my aunt doesn't like to garden.

I followed Cloud up the walkway to the front door. Looking around I guessed that school had let out recently since there were quite a few kids close to my age moving around with backpacks on. I walked into the house and the first thought that ran through my head was, _Someone is cooking and I will love them forever if they let me have some of whatever it is_.

Cloud looked down at the pile of shoes in the doorway and called, "Sora, I'm home. Kairi and Riku here too?"

Kairi and Riku? Who on earth were they?

"Yeah," a voice called from a room just ahead and to the left.

Cloud went and leaned in the doorway of said room, "Hey, can I borrow some of your clothes?"

There was a pause, then a rather confused, "What? Why?"

Oh, so Sora was left out of the loop too? This should be a fun conversation.

"Not now Sora, can I?" Cloud said, sounding tired.

"Sure… I guess…" the voice replied, apparently wary of what Cloud intended to do with his clothes.

"Thanks," Cloud said before glancing back at me and motioning for me to follow him.

I sighed quietly and followed the other blonde well aware of the looks I got from the three who were in the kitchen. The sound of chairs being pushed back followed me and I shot a glance at the three as I made my way up the stairs.

Two guys and a girl. The girl was a redhead and one of the boys had silver hair (is there some new trend that I'm unaware of?). The other boy was a brunette and I knew he was my cousin since my own eyes were staring back at me. Must be a trait that runs in the family.

I could just hear the other boy asking something and Sora replying something from my place at the top of the stairs. I looked around and saw that there were four doors, more than likely three bedrooms and a bathroom. Cloud walked into the third room and I followed him.

Sora, it would seem, liked the color blue. His walls were painted a dark blue while his blankets were white and blue stripes. He had a desk, bookcase, and dresser. On the top of the desk was a CD player with a rack of CD's next to it. I wandered over to the CD's while Cloud searched for something for me to wear.

I made a face at the happy pop music, but gave him points for having some of the older bands mixed in there as well. At least he wasn't a completely lost cause. Pictures were on top of the dresser, many of them featuring Riku and Kairi at varying ages. It looked like the three had grown up together. There was also one picture of Sora and Cloud, apparently a fairly recent one, both boys smiling and looking like they were ready to take on the world.

I moved away form the pictures to take a glance at the bookcase. Many of the more popular series sat on its selves and I had to wonder if they were really as good as everyone claimed they were. I had never read them myself (how could I of?) but there was enough hype about them that I knew a little bit.

I was about to turn back to Cloud and see what was taking him so long when a lone picture on top of the bookcase caught my eye. There was a man and a woman in it. The woman was holding a baby in her arms, the man had his arm around the woman and there was a little blonde boy standing between them, looking up at the baby with curiosity written across his face.

That boy was Cloud. That meant the baby was Sora.

Who on earth kept pictures of their parents in their room? Don't you see them enough during the day? Come to think of it, I hadn't run into any parents, had I? I frowned at this realization.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Hm?" the older blonde asked, turning with clothes in his hands.

"Where are your guys' parents?"

There was a horrible silence that followed and it gave me all the answers I needed, "Sorry," I said quietly.

"It's fine," Cloud said with a fake smile, "why don't you go and take a shower?"

I gave a nod as he steered me toward the bathroom and pointed out where everything was. After the blonde left, I stripped out of my clothes in a painfully slow manner. Tight clothes are a bitch to get out of. Once I had triumphed over them, I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot.

* * *

I don't care how much others may bitch and whine, showers are the greatest things invented since food. For the first time in a very long time I felt clean and refreshed. That was a most wonderful feeling. I toweled off my hair and looked at my reflection. It had been quiet some time since I had seen myself. My hair had gotten a little longer so that the spikes I used to keep it in bent over a little. I had forgotten how pale I actually was, over time the dirt and grime had given me the appearance of having a tan. I sighed at my reflection and turned to look at the clothes that Cloud had given to me.

A pair of jeans, faded black jeans actually, and a plain white t-shirt. Nothing fancy, but it was clean clothes, and it felt good to be in something that actually fit. I shook my head and sent my hair up into its natural spike. I sighed again and hung up the towel before stepping back out into the house.

Did this house always smell like food? I mean, there are only two people living here, right? How much could they eat? I made my way down the stairs to hear someone moving about the kitchen where Sora and his friends had been earlier. There was a voice that said something quietly and another voice answered, equally quiet.

I paused just outside the kitchen, I was unsure. Should I just walk in? Should I announce my presence? Should I ask if it's ok for me to come in? I must have been over thinking it since I was giving myself a headache. I had finally worked up the courage to just walk in and go with the flow when Sora spoke again.

"Juvenile Hall?"

Those two words shot down any courage I had gathered and left me standing next to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I think he honestly considered going."

I carefully didn't scoff at that. So what if I had given it some thought?

"Why would anyone choose to go?"

"Well, you've heard the stories about our aunt and uncle, Sora."

"Yeah, but they can't be that bad."

"No," I agreed, walking in, "they're so much worse."

Cloud sent me a glance from where he was preparing what I hoped was dinner, "Enjoy your shower?"

I shrugged, focusing solely on Sora. The boy had that deer caught in headlights look. It seemed Cloud had sent Riku and Kairi home since they were nowhere in sight.

"Roxas, right?" Sora asked with a smile.

"What of it?" I asked back, crossing my arms and leaning on the counter.

I expected his smile to falter and for him to stop talking. He did neither.

"So, you're from Midgar? What's the city like?"

"Shitty," I said bluntly, hoping it would make him shut up.

Once again, he did no such thing, "Cloud says you're 16?"

What did I have to do to make this kid leave me alone? I decided to ignore him, without answers maybe he'd stop asking questions.

Cloud gave a quiet sigh that told me he knew the next few days were going to hell, "You hungry Roxas?"

My eyes slid to him and he shoved a plate at me, not bothering to let me respond. I took the plate and shot him a halfhearted glare. I couldn't be too angry, he had given me food after all. I set the plate on the counter next to me and took a bite of the sandwich. It was surprisingly good.

I could feel Sora watching me as Cloud moved around the kitchen. Yes, it was going to be a very hellish next few days.

* * *

"Is there a reason you don't talk?"

"Is there a reason you don't shut up?"

Sora shot me a slightly hurt look that I ignored. The kid was annoying, always asking questions and prodding where he didn't belong. Since the house had three bedrooms and one was Cloud's, one was Sora's, and the other was an office for the business Cloud ran (Strife Delivery Service), I ended up having to bunk with Sora. Although, that couch was looking more and more appealing.

"I'm just trying to be nice," Sora muttered to himself.

"Don't bother," I replied.

Sora, as it turned out, had a day bed; meaning under his bed was another bed. So I was lying just below Sora on the spare bed. I really must say, the feeling of a bed and blanket were rather foreign to me. I was not comfortable and I really was tired of listening to Sora.

"But I want to know!" Sora whined, leaning over the edge of his bed, "I don't know anything about you and we're going to be living together."

"You'll get over it," I said bluntly.

"Roxas," Sora said exasperated, "stop trying to be such a tough guy."

I sat up to glare at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, you're all 'grr-I'm-the-cold-hearted-tough-guy-stay-away-from-me'," Sora said with a grin.

My eyes narrowed at him, "Well sorry if I can't be like you Mr. Sunshine-and-rainbows."

Sora frowned, "I'm not all sunshine and rainbows."

"Could have fooled me," I said, flopping back down onto the bed.

"I have problems too," Sora said.

"Yeah, I know, you're lacking in parents, but you have a home and a brother to take care of you," I spat back at him.

Sora faltered, "Look, I know I haven't lived your life and from what Cloud said it wasn't easy, but you're being given a second chance. Enjoy it."

I looked up at him again, refusing to admit that he was right. I was being given a home and a second chance.

"Fine," I said to him, "just stop asking stupid questions."

I ignored his smile as I turned my back to him to try and get some sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Sora tripping over me and landing face first on the floor. I frowned and sat up, looking at him. Sora sat up rubbing his nose and looked at me.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

I blinked up at him and realized that I was indeed lying on the floor. I looked at the bed I had been on where the pillow and blanket still sat.

"I… have no idea," I honestly answered.

Sora made a noise that was close to a groan as he got to his feet and went to his dresser.

I glanced at the clock on the desk and groaned, "Why are you awake?"

"School," he said in a duh tone.

I blinked blankly at him and he stared, "You do go to school, don't you?"

"Oh yes," I said with sarcasm dripping from my tone, "I signed myself up for school and had all those documents and such that are needed to get in."

Sora frowned, "So you haven't been going to school at all?"

"Not since Junior High."

Sora just stared, "Are you serious?"

"Very," I said, lying back down with every intention of going back to sleep.

"You should come with me then," Sora said as he changed, "You can meet the kids around the island that way."

"Hell no," I said into my arm where my head was resting.

"Aw, common. School's not that bad."

"The hell it's not."

Sora sighed, "I thought you were going to take your second chance?"

I opened my eyes to see that he wasn't looking at me so I didn't bother to give him my glare that causes death and destruction. I mulled over what he said for a moment while he moved around the room (doing what I wasn't sure). After a few minutes he came to a stop in front of me. After staring at his shoes for another minute without him moving, I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming or not?" Sora asked.

I sighed, loudly, in a rather annoyed and overly dramatic fashion (hey, this is school we're talking about here. I'm allowed to bitch and whine), "Fine… I guess…"

Sora smiled brightly, "Great! Now let's find you some clothes!"

He nearly bounced off to his dresser and I tiredly wondered if he had ADHD or something similar. There was a knock on the door before Cloud walked in. He glanced from Sora (who was making quite a mess of his clothes and throwing them about the room in a festive manner) to me. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged in reply.

"What on earth are you doing Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Searching for something suitable for Roxas to wear," Sora replied.

Suitable? He was putting thought into what he was choosing for me? What did he have to go off of? I've known the kid for less then twelve hours for crying out loud!

"Wear? For what?" Cloud asked.

"I'm dragging him to school. He can meet other people our age that way. Plus, he'll have to go there and he'll be more familiar with it," Sora answered, pausing on a shirt before tossing it to me.

It was a black, zip up t-shirt and an over shirt that was white with black stitching and a red collar. A second later, two toned pants were thrown at me. Black on top with white on the bottom, done it such a manner that I felt like I should be in a western. I opened my mouth to say as much when he shoved a checkered armband into my mouth and dropped one white and one black clothed ring on top of the pile. I glared at him and pulled the white and black armband out of my mouth as he bounced out of the room, Cloud shaking his head and following.

I changed into the clothes and found that they looked oddly good. I personally wouldn't have thought of putting them together, but they did work nicely. Accessories were a nice touch as well. I walked down the stairs to where I could smell food and was suddenly grateful for Cloud having come and got me. I grabbed a piece of toast off the plate that Cloud held out to me and went to take a bite.

I paused, a piece of toast a few inches from my mouth. For the first time since we were all separated, I thought about my friends. Guilt overwhelmed me and I started to mentally panic. The cops had said that they had been taken in, but by whom? Where? How would I get a hold of them? Would I ever be able to see them again?

That single thought made the whole world disappear. What if I never saw them again?

"Roxas?"

No, no, no, no! If we were all split up, who would calm Olette down when she woke up in the middle of the night screaming? Who would watch after Pence and make sure he gets over his eating disorder? Who was going to make sure that Hayner never cut himself again? Who was going to take care of Naminé? She was so fragile, so shy, so quiet. Who would watch after them?

"Roxas? You ok?"

No, I was anything but ok! My friends, who was going to take care of them? Sure Hayner was the leader of our group, but who do you think looked after all of them? I was the one who always led the cops away from the rest. I was the one who always silently observed everyone and made sure they never did anything stupid.

I was the one who had stopped Hayner from bleeding to death that day.

I was the one who Olette clung to in those early hours of the morning.

I was the one who Naminé always shared her art with.

I was the one who Pence trusted to keep him from going too far.

Who was going to take care of them?

"Roxas!"

I snapped my head around to look at both Cloud and Sora who were staring at me with such worried expressions. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and quickly looked at the ground, taking a bite of my toast.

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

"Cloud?" I said, avoiding Sora's question.

"Yeah?"

"Did… did the police say where the others who were with me went?"

"No," Cloud said quietly and I left the chair, heading for the front door.

"Roxas!"

I ignored Sora for about the hundredth time since I had arrived the day before and walked out of the house, nearly slamming into the two people who were about to step onto the porch. There was a pause where we all just stared at one another, too shocked by the other's sudden presence to really comprehend what was going on. Sora appeared in the doorway, breaking through the confused, awkward air that had settled around us.

"Riku, Kairi, you're early," Sora said, causing all of us to look at him.

Riku and Kairi didn't stay looking at him for long though as their attention soon turned back to me. Have I ever mentioned that I hate being the center of attention? Well I do, and whenever I find myself the center of attention I panic. So, being the _brilliant _person that I am, I decided to shove past them and continue my original escape.

Sora made a frustrated noise and grabbed my wrist, "Will you stop running away! Geeze…"

I turned and shot him a glare, only to find him glaring back. I had to give the kid some credit, for being all sunshine and rainbows he had a pretty decent glare.

"Let. Me. Go," I said through my teeth.

"We're going to school," he said, nearly through his own teeth.

"I changed my mind."

"You'll get lost."

"It's a small town, I'll figure it out."

"Uh, guys?"

We both spun to look at Kairi, "What?"

Kairi blinked at us and I doubted that she'd ever had Sora snap at her before, "What's going on?"

Sora winced a little, apparently sorry for having snapped, "This is my cousin, Roxas."

"Oh," Kairi said, clearly having not expected that, "Well, welcome to Destiny Islands Roxas."

"Whatever," I said, pulling my arm away from Sora.

He watched me for a moment, then seemed to decide that I wasn't going to bolt and walked back to the house to get his school bag. I crossed my arms and stared out at the horizon angrily.

If the others weren't here, whom would I go to when I needed to cry myself to sleep?


	3. Lunch Break

Disclaimer, warnings, ect, ect, in chapter 1.

* * *

I mentioned that I hate being the center of attention, right? So how is it that twice in one day I was the sole focus of a group of people? Sora had drug me to school and then drug me to meet his friends. That had been a very fun walk to school by the way. Kairi kept asking questions (which I refused to answer) and Riku glared at me the whole way.

I get the feeling he doesn't like me.

Now, here I was, standing next to Sora with three more people staring at me. This was shaping up to be a wonderful day, don't you think?

"Guys, this is my cousin, Roxas," Sora said, "Roxas, these are Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus."

The two guys waved toward me and the girl stood and got _really _close to my face.

I leaned back a bit, "What the hell are you doing?"

She smiled brightly then poked my nose (causing me to go cross-eyed for a second), "You're rather cute."

What… the fuck?

I swatted to hand away from me and backed up a few steps, not sure what to think of her.

"She does that to about half the school, you get used to it," the blonde boy, Tidus, said with a slight smile.

I didn't want to get used to it, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be-

"Roxas!"

Apparently I wanted to be tackled to the ground from behind by some unknown attacker. I shifted a little to look at said attacker, and my eyes flew wide at what I saw.

"Olette!"

She sat up and I spun around, kneeling, "What are you doing here?" we both asked in perfect unison.

I could feel the whole group of six that was behind us staring, but at the moment I really didn't care. Olette was here. Someone from our group was here.

"Olette, you guys know each other?" Selphie asked, walking over.

I looked at her, "You know each other?"

Olette explained, "It was Selphie's family who took me in."

I made an 'o' of understanding as she continued, "What are you doing here?"

I jerked a thumb at Sora, "I have a cousin."

She blinked slowly, "Really?" she looked at Sora who looked horribly confused as to what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, the DNA they took got a hit so they brought me here," I explained.

"Oh… so that's why they did that," Olette said in a 'light-bulb-just-clicked' manner.

I nodded and Riku's eyes narrowed, "DNA? For what?"

This is why you should never _ever _talk about things you don't want to explain around someone you'd have to explain it to. Before either of us could say a word though, Selphie spoke up.

"At the police station."

For the fourth time today I am the center of attention. On the plus side, Olette gets half the spot light.

"Police station?" Tidus echoed.

"What'd you do to get in trouble, ya?" Wakka asked.

Ya? That so didn't make sense with that sentence.

Again, neither of us had to say a word, Selphie was more than happy to.

"They were caught stealing."

More intense looks and Olette held up her hands, "It's not like that, alright? Don't jump to conclusions."

Sora sighed from behind me, "Selphie, if you're only going to tell half the story, don't tell it at all."

Riku's eyes shifted to Sora, "So, you know the story?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Most of it, Cloud didn't go into detail or anything, since he's Cloud and all."

"Well? What'd you do?" Tidus asked, looking excited.

"None of your concern," I said with my infamous glare that caused all to cower and bow down before me.

I was glad to see I hadn't lost my touch since Tidus shrunk a little in his seat on the bench the group was sitting at. Olette threw her arms around my neck while I had my back to her and nearly knocked me back to the ground. I turned a little to look at her.

"'Lette?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head into my arm and I understood. Not here, not now. I sighed quietly, wishing the others weren't there so that I could talk to her. As my luck would have it, the bell rang. The others stood and started to head to class. Sora ended up dragging Selphie along, as the girl seemed to want to bring Olette with her. For the first time I appreciated that my cousin seemed to understand what was going through my head.

Once the late bell rang and all the students were gone Olette spoke, "He was in my dreams again."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there," I said quietly, and I meant it.

She crawled halfway into my lap and I put my arms around her, "You wanna tell me about it now?"

She nodded against my chest, "I think this one was more recent. It seems more familiar and I looked older…"

I nodded a little to show I was listening and for her to continue.

"I think it was at night, it was sort of dark. It was kind of fuzzy and seemed to jump around a bit. There was a car door slam… then a slam as the door to the room I was in flew open. I know I was scared. He reached out… then it fuzzed out… but I could hear myself screaming dimly in the background…"

One thing you have to understand about Olette is that her past is a complete mystery to everyone; herself included. Naminé had found the girl a few years ago, scared and alone. She had no memory of who she was or what had happened in her life. We took her in and as time went on, she started getting her memories back via dreams. From what she could remember, it seemed as though she was a run away from an abusive father. At least, that's the conclusion we were all able to come too.

Yeah, Olette had a reason for screaming in the night.

"That all?" I prodded.

She nodded against me then sat up, clearly feeling better, "Do you know where the others went?"

I shook my head, "My other cousin said the police didn't tell him where the others went. I think they think if we don't get back together we'll stay out of trouble."

"Did I just hear the words 'police' and 'trouble'?"

We turned to see whom had been eves dropping on our conversation. Walking toward us was a boy who was probably a year older than us with spiky red hair and bright green eyes. The way he walked screamed 'bad boy' and I had a feeling that we were about to get ourselves into a whole mess of trouble.

"It's not polite to eves drop," Olette said, not moving from her spot in my arms or on my lap.

The boy waved his hand slightly, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't hear anything else, promise."

Olette sent him her look, the look that could make myself, Hayner, and Pence do anything. It was the look that made all men bend and cower out of fear of finding out what came after the look should they continue to anger the woman giving it. It seemed to have the same affect on the boy in front of us as he came to a rather sudden halt.

"Calm down there girlie, I ain't gonna harm ya two or nothing. I just heard the word 'police' and you caught my attention."

"Why would that catch your attention?"

Oh, I knew that tone of voice. It was the 'you're walking on thin ice, mister' voice. I had only been on the receiving end of it once, and the consequences that followed had been disastrous. It was an unspoken law in our group to never, ever mention the ice cream incident of '05.

Although, Olette did like to reference back to it whenever one of us got out of line.

The boy shrugged, "Let's just say that I've flirted with the law a few times. You guys new? I've never seen you around here before."

"You know everyone on the island?" I challenged.

"It's not that big," the boy reasoned, and I personally agreed.

"We're new," Olette admitted, "is there a problem with that?"

One thing you have to love about Olette, she may look small, but get on her bad side and she will kick your ass.

"Nah, none at all. Name's Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

I felt my eyebrow shoot upwards; who the hell spelled their name to people?

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm Olette, and this it Roxas."

He shot us a grin, "Well then, care to explain why you're ditching class?"

"Care to explain why _you're _ditching class?" I countered.

"Touché Roxy-"

"Call me that again and I will maim you," I said, my voice nearly a growl.

That was just about the only nickname I couldn't stand. The last person to call me that ended up with a broken jaw. Axel raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment.

"Alright," he started again, "I'm out here because I was late to school and you two are much more interesting than what school has to offer. Now, why are you out here?"

I smirked, "We just moved here yesterday, we're not enrolled yet."

He gawked at me a little, "You little sneak…" a slow smirk made its way across his face, "Better watch yourself Rox, you'll get yourself into a whole lot of trouble at this school with a smart mouth."

"It's Roxas to you, and I doubt that anyone at this school it worth my time," I said, knowing full well Olette was going to give me an earful later.

He smirked at me, "I like your style kid. Best watch over your girlfriend though, don't want her caught in the middle."

He gave a backwards wave as he walked away, our protests that we weren't dating falling on deaf ears.

* * *

"So… what you're saying is that Roxas and Olette were part of a group of street kids that went around town stealing food to stay alive?" Kairi was asking Selphie as they walked toward us.

I really hated it when people talked about me behind my back. I think I hated it more when they did it within earshot.

"Yup!" the hyper brunette said happily, "there were two other boys and another girl in their group. The other three were sent off to other homes."

"Guys," Sora said, glancing in our direction, "Stop it."

Once again I felt appreciation toward my cousin and almost wished that I had been kinder to him. Almost. Nothing against him, that's just who I was. I was an asshole and I'll be the first to admit to it. I always said that I learned it from my parents.

I'll stop that train of thought now, before I have to go find someone to beat the shit out of.

Tidus shook his head, "Really guys, you shouldn't gossip…"

"But it's the truth!" Selphie defended herself, "The police told us so!"

"You know," I said through gritted teeth, causing the group to look at us, "You shouldn't talk about people when said people can hear you talking about them…"

Olette nodded her agreement next to me. Kairi blushed a little, apparently feeling ashamed. Sora sighed a little, and Tidus looked apologetic. Selphie seemed to not care and Wakka seemed impartial to the whole thing. Riku was examining us though. I knew he was taking in this new information and reassessing us. That bothered me.

"Where should we go for lunch?" Kairi asked, cutting through the tension that had settled over us.

"Oh! Let's go to that Café a few blocks over!" Selphie said, bouncing.

What was with people on this island and bouncing?

"You guys are allowed to leave campus?" Olette asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Yeah, small island. There are plenty of places near by to eat. We don't even have a cafeteria since no one would use it," Tidus answered.

Olette and I looked at one another and I was glad to know I wasn't the only one confused by this concept.

"You guys didn't have that at your old school?" Tidus asked.

Kairi, Sora, Riku, Olette, and I all turned and stared at him with this 'are you stupid?' look.

"No, I don't think they did," I said dryly, "too much liability should one of the kids not come back alive."

Shocked silence. That's right bitches; we're from the big bad city. What now?

"We should go if we're going to go, lunch will be over if we don't leave," Riku said, and I was pretty sure that was the second time I had ever heard him speak.

"Coming?" Sora asked, looking at us.

"We don't have money," Olette said in a duh tone.

"We can cover you," Kairi said.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said rather bluntly.

"If you say so," Tidus said and the group turned and headed out the school gate.

Olette turned to me, "Are we going to go get something to eat?"

I pondered for a moment, "We can go raid the fridge at my cousin's house."

She gave me a smile, "Your aunt and uncle won't mind?"

I shook my head, "They're gone. It's just Sora and his older brother."

"You're family's awfully twisted Rox," she said, standing up.

I stood as well, "I'm coming to realize that."

"Roxas, Olette."

We both turned to see Axel walking over to us, a blonde boy and a slate haired boy following him. He shot us a grin, leaning against the fence that was next to us.

"What are you two doing for lunch?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, Demyx, Zexion, and I were going to go downtown for a bite and thought we'd invite you along," the redhead said, waving his hand slightly in the direction of his companions.

My eyes slid to the two boys before looking back to Axel, "We don't have any money."

Whoa, deja vu. Didn't we _just _have this conversation?

"That's alright, we're going to Demyx's work. We don't have to pay," Axel said, looking at the blonde boy who nodded his agreement.

I looked at Olette who shrugged at me in response. Thanks Olette, that was helpful.

I gave a shrug, "Alright, not like we got anything better to do."

"Then right this way," Axel said, heading toward the parking lot.

Olette and I followed him, Demyx bouncing next to us. Again with the bouncing, was there something in the water?

"Hi, I'm Demyx! And that's Zexion."

Zexion glanced at us before paying us no mind. I think I liked Zexion.

"I'm Olette and this is Roxas."

"Axel says you guys are new here?"

Olette nodded, "Just got here yesterday."

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We're from Midgar," Olette answered as we arrived at a red Mustang.

Can you say drool? Damn this was a nice car. And it belonged to a high schooler? Not fair.

"Midgar?"

That was the first time that Zexion had spoken and his voice surprised me. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at us with curiosity now.

"You shitting me?" Axel asked, sliding into his car.

We slid in with him, Zexion taking the passenger seat.

"No, why?" Olette asked.

"We came from Midgar," Demyx answered.

I snapped my head around to him, "Really?"

Demyx nodded, "We came here a few years ago."

Olette and I shared a look. They came here the same time we all found each other. How weird was that?

Axel pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, "So, was it the Midgar cops you two were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, it was," I said, and I knew I sounded a little suspicious.

Axel grinned, Zexion smirked, and Demyx giggled. Yes, you heard me, _giggled_.

"Am I missing something here?" Olette asked quietly.

"Street kids, right?" this was from Demyx.

I snorted, "Isn't that all Midgar is?"

"True," Zexion said.

"Man, those cops are tight wads up there. I suppose that's our fault though, sorry," Axel said, shooting us another grin as he pulled into a parking spot.

We all got out and I felt like my head was spinning. Did they send all the problem kids to Destiny Islands with hopes that being in such a place would turn us around? Did that mean that the others were here somewhere too?

Olette and I followed the three boys into a bar and grill where they were greeted by most of the staff. We took a seat in a booth and browsed menus for a few minutes before we started talking again.

"So, do all the Midgar kids that get caught end up here?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and Olette was nodding eagerly from next to me.

"A lot of them, yeah. They spread us out over the islands. Dem, Zex and I ran into each other when our schools went to the same place on a field trip. After that we all moved to the same island," Axel explained as he sipped his soda.

Olette and I looked at one another. The others could be on the islands. I suddenly wanted to walk the whole damn thing and find each and every one of them.

"So, how many others were there in your group?" Demyx asked.

"Three others," Olette answered.

"So, what'd you do to get caught?" Axel asked, a mischievous look on his face.

"They found out where we were living and were waiting for us when we came back," I said, sipping my own soda.

"Ouch, no standing a chance there," Demyx said, leaning back in his chair.

"No," Olette agreed, "more came up behind us. We were trapped."

"How long did you stay out there?" Zexion asked quietly.

Olette and I looked at one another, thinking it over before I turned back to the others, "I'd say around four years. Give or take."

"Ah, not born street kids then," Demyx said, nodding his head a little.

I shrugged, "That's how far back I can remember being there. I know I went to Junior High for a little while so I couldn't have been on the streets then. Hayner had been on and off the streets most of his life. Pence…" I paused, trying to think about when we met Pence, "Met him around three years ago. He never told us his story. Naminé hit the streets about the same time I did…"

I looked at Olette who shrugged so I continued, "And we donno what happened to Olette."

Demyx frowned, looking at the girl, "You donno what happened?"

Olette shook her head, "I have no memory of anything before I met Roxas and the others."

Axel let out a low whistle, "Just a bunch of little fuck ups, huh?"

"So we've been told," I agreed.

Our conversation paused as food arrived. Once the waiter was out of hearing distance we dug into our food and picked it back up.

"What about you guys?" I asked, taking a bite of my burger.

"Orphans," Demyx supplied, "We just ran into each other one day and decided to work together."

Olette and I both nodded in understanding; we'd been there and done that.

"Who are you two living with?" Zexion asked.

"Selphie Tilmitt," Olette replied.

I suddenly realized that I had no idea what my cousins' last names were, "Uh… Sora… I have no idea what his last name is…"

"Oh, prep crowd," Axel said, clearly knowing who we were talking about.

"Not like city preps," Demyx said, "they're just popular within the school. Small island, everyone knows everyone."

"Oh goody," I said sarcastically, munching on a fry.

"You and Sora look alike," Zexion said quietly.

I paused, thinking about my brunette cousin for a moment. It was true really. Same eyes, similar build, similar faces. Really our hair was the only thing that made us stand apart. We could have been brothers. That thought caused me to pause mid chew before I shook it from my mind.

"We're cousins," I answered.

Axel looked up, "You have family?"

"Apparently," I answered as I finished off the fry.

"Ah, family you didn't know about," Demyx said and I nodded in agreement.

"Do they know about you guys?" Zexion asked.

"What do you mean?" Olette asked.

"Their friends, do they know why you're here?"

Olette sighed, "Have you met Selphie? That girl couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it."

"I'm surprised that they tolerate you then," Zexion replied.

"Well, they're living with two members of the group, they don't have much of a choice," Axel pointed out.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, looking from one to the other.

"Our school tends to shun out those who are… rebellious shall we say," Zexion provided.

Olette frowned, "Shun?"

"Yup, you will never see anyone else at that school talk to us. With the exception of Sora and Selphie. Sometimes Kairi. Sometimes," Demyx said, finishing off his sandwich.

Olette looked confused, "Just because you guys got in trouble with the police? I mean, it's Midgar! You get in trouble with the police for walking out your front door there."

"Well, we know that, and you know that, but them? They don't know it and they don't believe us about it," Axel said, finishing his soda.

I chewed my fry, contemplating what they just said, "What about Riku? I mean, he has that bad ass feel to him."

"Ah, Riku. He'd be in the same boat as us if it wasn't for the fact that he's Sora's best friend. Kid's got issues, but he's lived here his whole life so they were never anything like ours. His dad's an asshole so he is too. He's actually gotten better about it over the years because, really, how can you be so hateful when you're around Sora all the time?" Axel asked, looking at me.

"You sound like you know him well," Olette observed.

Axel shrugged, "He likes to think he's a bad ass, but he's not. He hung around with us a little after we first came here, up until he discovered we were the real deal. Not some wannabes who pretend they're the shit."

"You still cause hell then?" I asked off handedly.

"Not so much," Demyx admitted, "it's more like we have issues. All street kids do once you get past the surface. He couldn't deal with the issues that come with being who we are."

I nodded in understanding, "That would explain his 'I will kill you in your sleep' glare."

Axel snorted into his drink, "Yeah, he won't like you one bit. Good luck with that, he nearly lives at Sora's."

I whirled my finger in a circle, "Whoo."

Axel and Zexion chuckled while Demyx grinned. For the first time since I arrived on this godforsaken island, I was starting to believe that things weren't so bad after all.


	4. Dip in the Past

Warnings, disclaimer, ect, ect, in chapter 1.

* * *

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Olette and I both blinked at the sight of a rather angry Kairi standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. Selphie was just behind her, nodding her head seriously. The boys were off to the side and Sora, Wakka, and Tidus were looking at us as though they pitied us. Riku looked amused. There was no way this was going to end well.

"Sorry Kairi, we kidnapped them. Didn't mean to worry you," Axel said smoothly as he came around his car to stand next to the rest of us.

Kairi sighed, "It's alright. We were just worried that something happened to you."

"Like what?" I challenged.

"You could have been kidnapped or something!"

I want to state for the record that I tried _really _hard not to laugh at the thought of this island being more dangerous than the streets of Midgar. I really did. And I almost succeeded.

Almost.

I snorted at her then bit my lip since Olette giggling next to me was not helping me hold back my laughter. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion were all looking in different directions, trying to hold back their own laughter. We all knew it would be bad if we laughed at her, but really. It was a very funny thought.

Kairi blinked at us, "How is that funny? You could have been hurt! You could have gotten in a fight! You could-"

Whatever else we could have been was lost on us as all five of us burst out laughing. The other six blinked at us, obviously confused, but none of us cared. It was just too funny. There was no way that it was more dangerous to hang around a schoolyard here than in Midgar. And if someone did try and pick a fight? So what, I could kick their ass and if I couldn't I did have Olette with me and there was no way someone could take us both down.

"Thanks," I said to Kairi, once I regained my composure, "I needed a laugh."

Kairi frowned at me, but seemed to give up on her attempt to guilt trip us. In her defense, the last time they had seen us was at the beginning of lunch and now school was out so we had been MIA for quite a while.

"Well, at least you're alright," she said quietly.

"Hey, Rox, 'Lette, we'll check you two later," Axel said as he moved back to the driver's side of his car.

Zexion and Demyx waved as they got in. We waved back and watched them leave before turning back to the group in front of us.

"They're a bad crowd to be around, ya?" Wakka said after an awkward moment of silence.

"No," I countered, did he have to say 'ya' at the end of every sentence? "they're not a bad crowd."

"You don't know them like we do," Riku countered.

Olette rolled her eyes, "And you don't know us. We can take care of ourselves thank you very much!"

"If you could do that then you wouldn't be here," Tidus pointed out.

I shot him an annoyed look, "Don't pretend like you know anything, it makes you sound stupid. Look, they're not bad people. You just don't understand-"

"Understand what?" Selphie cut in.

"What it's like," Olette said before I could.

"Guys," Sora said softly, but everyone ignored him.

I noted that it was the first time he had spoken since they had found us. It was rather unlike him to be so quiet. I frowned to myself and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Just because you guys lived on the streets, doesn't mean that everyone who did is a good person," Kairi reasoned.

"Doesn't make them all bad either," I countered.

Kairi faltered and I continued, "Look, we've spent years deciding who is good and who is not. Our judgment of someone is probably more fair and accurate than anything you could possibly tell us. To survive as long as we did proves we have common sense. Hell, we're down right paranoid. But those three aren't bad. They have issues, but even Mr. Sunshine-and-rainbows has issues."

Sora sighed, "I told you not to call me that."

I waved it off, "I'm just making my point. Besides, you've talked to them. You really think they're bad?"

Everyone looked at Sora who shook his head, "No, they're actually fun to hang around with."

Selphie nodded her agreement, "Demyx is funny. Did you know he plays the sitar?"

"See?" Olette said, clearly thinking that the group would drop it if Selphie and Sora agreed.

Riku cut in again, "Sora likes everyone and Selphie is amused if you wave your arm around quickly enough to leave an after image."

"Hey!" Selphie interjected.

"I used to hang around with them, they're messed up! Axel smokes and gets drunk all the time, Demyx has MPD and Zexion's a cutter!" Riku continued, ignoring Selphie.

It was really the cutter remark that made my eyes narrow and my anger bubble up. Olette seemed to know it 'cuz she grabbed my arm to keep me from doing something stupid, even though I could feel the anger coming off of her too.

"You got a problem with cutters?" I asked lowly.

Kairi and Selphie took a few steps back from us whereas Sora took a few forward, "Roxas, he didn't mean anything by it. Did you Riku?"

He turned to look at the silver haired boy for conformation, but sadly didn't get it. Riku scoffed and moved forward.

"Well yeah, if you really hate yourself that much then why not cut properly?"

Olette was the one who screamed at him before I could so much as open my mouth, "Cutters don't cut to kill themselves dumb shit! They do it because the pain makes them feel alive and keeps them from completely losing their minds!"

"Well that's stupid now isn't it? Why would you need-"

"Shut the fuck up Riku or I will break your jaw, do you understand me? You don't know shit. You've never been there. You've lived on a goddamn island your whole life. You wouldn't last ten minutes in Midgar. You may think you're the shit here, but you're not. You're nothing compared to the people who will fuck you up in the city. You remember that if you know what's good for you."

Silence followed my outburst, as I had known it would. I made a disgusted noise and turned, taking Olette with me as we stormed away from the group in the parking lot.

* * *

We were a few houses away from my cousins' house when Olette spoke again, "You really think Zexion's a cutter?"

I gave a small shrug, "He could be. Why?"

"I just hope that Axel and Demyx watch him if he is. I would be very sad if what happened to Hayner happened to him."

"They'll take care of him," I replied as I walked into the house, "Cloud?"

Silence met my call and I looked around. There was a note on the fridge and I moved forward to read it.

_Sora and Roxas,_

_I have to go out of town for a few days for a delivery. I'll be back by Monday. Roxas, you have to go down to the school tomorrow and take placement tests. Just go with Sora and then go to the office. They'll be expecting you. Sora, there's money in the jar, get a pizza or something for tonight then save the rest in case of emergency. _

_Don't kill each other or burn down the house._

_Cloud_

"Oh goody," I said as I finished reading the note, "Nearly a whole week alone with Sora. Here's hoping he goes to Riku's instead of bringing Riku here."

"He didn't know what he was saying Roxas," Olette said quietly.

"That doesn't make it ok."

"No, it doesn't."

The door opened behind us and we turned to see Sora walk in. He looked up at us and he had that same look that he had, had in the parking lot.

"Hey," he said, again, quietly.

I frowned a little at his tone, again making a mental note to inquire about it later, "Cloud's out of town, he'll be back on Monday. He says to order a pizza."

Sora took the note and read it for himself, nodding slightly before heading up the stairs. I looked at Olette who nodded and headed toward the door. We waved bye and I went to go see what was so wrong with my usually bouncy, happy cousin.

He was lying across his bed, apparently deep in thought since he jumped a little when I knocked on the doorframe.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I walked in and sat backwards on the desk chair, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Olette?" he countered.

"She went home, now what's wrong?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Listen, I know that you don't like Riku, but could you please not threaten him? He's my best friend and I doubt you'd like it if I was threatening your best friend."

I looked away, "No, I wouldn't, and that's why I threatened Riku."

He blinked, once, twice, three times, "What?"

"My best friend was a cutter."

Silence then a quiet, "Oh," followed quickly by, "Was?"

I nodded, "We made him stop. We…" I stopped; none of us had ever spoken about it directly. It was always, 'that day' or 'what happened', never 'Hayner accidentally cut too deep and by the time we found him he was almost dead'.

I closed my eyes, "We almost lost him. He scared us so bad that we took turns keeping watch over him so he couldn't do it again. It was an accident; his hand slipped."

Sora was watching me with wide eyes so I decided to change the subject, "That's not what's wrong though."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were quiet in the parking lot."

It was his turn to look away, "I don't like it when they talk about Axel, Demyx, and Zexion that way. You're right, they are good people, they just have some issues. Riku… he had a falling out with them and he's been rather cold to them ever since. Tidus and Wakka avoid anyone who gets in trouble like that like the plague. Kairi is kind of in between. She doesn't hate them but she doesn't like them either. She's civil to them at least."

"Well, say something then."

He looked at me again, "I did, they all waved it off like Riku did today."

Silence again before Sora spoke, "What were your parents really like? I've heard so many stories, but none of it seems possible."

I sat there for a moment; I really didn't like talking about my parents, but I knew Sora and I had to patch things up or there would be a big rift between us, which would suck since we're currently sharing a room and Cloud's out of town.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what happened to your parents," I offered.

I watched him mull it over and was actually glad he hadn't shot me down right off the bat. He nodded after a moment and I sighed.

"Well… my parents… they're a real piece of work. I donno why they ever had a kid, they were always so busy with work and so worried about their image that nothing else mattered. I was ignored unless I did something wrong and when I did something wrong, I was punished."

His eyes were so wide that I wondered if it hurt to do that, "Punishments were never fun. _Dad _always did it while _mom _lectured me. They wanted the perfect kid, and I was anything but. After I got in a fistfight in Junior High they disowned me. Kicked me out of the house and played it off to everyone else that I had gotten sick and died. Huge publicity and lots of condolences for their non-dead son whom they were pretending to mourn."

He looked away, "I'm sorry."

He was the first person outside of Olette, Hayner, Naminé, and Pence who I had ever told. And he was the first one to ever say those words and sound like he meant them. I looked up at him and saw that he was crying. I was confused. Why? Why was he crying? Was it something I did?

"Why are you crying?" I asked, my curiosity killing me.

"Because," he said quietly, "that's horrible. I can't believe that those stories were true and that you're the one who was supposed to be dead."

Wait, what? The whole family who my parents were estranged from had thought that I was dead too?

He kept going, "Years ago, aunt and uncle showed up and said that they were so sorry for never coming to see us and that they were sorry to tell us that our cousin had died of an illness. They sat on our couches and cried over you. My parents told them how sorry they were and how they could come to us if they ever needed anything."

He went silent for a moment and I had been about to say something when he kept talking, "They left and my mom was found dead the next morning."

I felt my insides turn cold, so very, very cold, "What happened?"

"Doctors say that she OD'd and Cloud found that the glass she had been drinking from the night before had residue from crushed pills. Everyone says that it was a suicide; dad always said that it was aunt and uncle who had put the pills in the drink. He thought maybe mom had drunk from the wrong glass on accident. We never found out though, three days later Cloud and I came home to find dad hanging by his tie from the railing."

I closed my eyes, trying to keep down the guilt that was bubbling up. If I hadn't broken that kid's jaw for calling me Roxy, Sora's parents would still be alive.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "it's all my fault."

"No it's not," Sora said quietly, "it was all your parent's fault. They did this to all of us, they're the ones to blame."

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"What if your parents' death wasn't an accident?"

He sighed and looked down at his bed, "I've thought about that. What if mom was poisoned, what if dad's death was staged. But… there's no proof…"

"Sora," he looked up at me again, "they were mourning my false death. If the police learn about that, they'll blow this case wide open."

* * *

The next morning I found myself being led to the office by Sora. We had stayed up half the night talking about going down to the police station and asking them to reopen the case of Sora's parents' death. It had taken some convincing on my part but Sora was all for our plan. Now we just had to gather witnesses, something I planned to do while Sora was at school. I sat in the office taking tests for about two hours before they sent me on my way.

First order of business; find Olette.

I walked around the school grounds for a while and didn't find her. Having thought that this could happen, I had, had Sora give me directions to Selphie's house from the school. I followed them and walked up to a cheerful, yellow house. I knocked on the door and was more than a little relived when Olette answered it.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"Common, I need to talk to you," I said pulling her away from the house.

On the way back to the school I explained to Olette what Sora had told me the night before.

"So you think that your parents killed your aunt and uncle?" she asked once I had finished.

"At the very least my aunt," I agreed.

"Why? What good would it do?" she asked, confused.

"I know my parents, everything they do boils down to their image. My aunt and uncle must have been doing something that they thought would reflect badly on them."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, but alright, what do you want us to do?"

"First, we need to find Axel."

"Why?"

"He said that he, Demyx, and Zexion came from the other islands, right? So who better to take us to them?"

"Take us to- why do we need to go to the other islands?"

"To find the others. We're going to need witnesses and you all saw my parents and know how they act toward me. If we have witnesses and go to the police station and show that my parents lied about my death we think they might reopen the case since they were the last ones to see Sora's mom alive."

Olette's eyes widened in understanding and she nodded, "Alright, we'll look for the others. But how are we going to get to the other islands? We don't have any-"

"Money?" I asked, holding up a couple of twenties.

Her jaw dropped, "Where did you get that?"

"Sora and I didn't order that pizza," I replied with a grin.

"Pizzas don't cost that much Roxas."

"I grabbed some extra just in case," I admitted, "don't want to end up stranded on some random island."

She nodded in understanding and I spotted Axel. The red head was leaning against his car smoking. Olette and I ran over to him and he looked at us as he heard us approach.

"Aw, miss me already?" Axel asked jokingly.

"I need a favor," I said and I watched his face turn serious. Street kids never asked for favors; it went against our pride and stubbornness.

"What's going on?" He asked, cautiously.

I let out a quiet sigh, how many times was I going to tell this story, "Long story short, Sora's parents were killed less than twelve hours after being with my parents and I think they may have killed them and I want to find my gang and have them as witnesses when we go to the police about it."

Axel raised his eyebrows at me, "That's the short version? Get in and explain to me how on earth you're a street kid if your parents are still around."

"You'll take us to the other islands?" Olette asked, clearly surprised.

He shot her a grin as he slid into his car with us right behind him, "We gotta look out for each other. 'Sides, Sora's a good kid. He deserves to know what really happened to his parents."

He drove out of the parking lot and made his way toward the docks where we were going to ferry to the next island.

* * *

"Man, this island's even smaller than the other one," I said, mostly to myself, as we parked the car in a shopping district.

"Yup," Axel said as he got out, "which is why it'll be a good one to start with."

I let out a breath, wishing I had any idea of where to start, "Alright, we should check around the school first-"

Axel cut me off, "You two look around here, you know them by sight. Give me names and basic descriptions and I'll go ask the school if any of them are enrolled there."

We gave him their names and hair/eye color before we started walking along the street. Twenty minutes later we were successful.

"Roxas! Olette!"

We both turned to see Naminé heading toward us, Axel right behind her. She threw her arms around both of us before taking a step back.

"Axel explained what's going on. I wish I could tell you where Pence and Hayner are, but I really don't know," the blonde said in her usual quiet voice.

"Don't worry about it Nam, we'll find them," I said sounding more confident than I felt.

"That means they're on a different island so we should head back to the ferry," Olette said.

We led Naminé back to Axel's car and the blonde pointed out that we were looking for two more people and only had one more seat.

"Don't worry about it kid," Axel said, removing his newly lit cigarette from his mouth, "you or Olette can sit on someone's lap. Islands are small, we won't be going too far."

Axel made his way back to the ferry and the next island in the island chain.

* * *

"This is the main island," Axel supplied.

That meant it was the biggest island and was going to be the hardest to search. We split up, Olette and Axel going one way and Naminé and myself going the other. We had agreed to meet back at the car in an hour.

"How have you been Nam?" I asked as we walked.

"Alright, my new family has a rather hyper daughter. She's older than us though so she's only home on the weekends. She's in college."

I nodded, "Yeah, the girl Olette lives with is hyper."

The blonde giggled quietly as we continued our fast paced walk through the streets, searching for a familiar face. Oddly enough, the familiar face found us first.

I was looking across the street when Naminé made a startled noise. I spun around, fully ready to kick some ass, when I saw Naminé hug the person standing behind her. I shifted a little and saw that it was Pence.

"Rox, Nam! What are you two doing here?" Pence asked, hitting his fist to mine.

"Looking for the gang. Have you seen Hayner at all?" I asked him.

Pence nodded, "Yeah, common I'll take you to him."

We followed Pence through the streets and stumbled upon Olette and Axel who had Hayner with them.

Hayner put his arm into the air and made a fist. I mirrored him and we hit our fists to each other, both of us grinning.

Pence waved to Olette who hugged him and Naminé hugged Hayner. After introducing Pence to Axel we explained, once again, what was going on. The other two agreed to come with us and we all went back to Axel's car.

* * *

I gave Axel directions to my house as soon as the ferry docked on our island. Luckily the ferry hadn't cost as much as I had thought it would so Cloud would never know that we took the money to use on other things. Naminé was in my lap in the front seat and the other three were in the back. I had spent the trip back explaining everything in detail so that everyone was up to speed.

Axel let out a whistle, "Congrats Rox, I think you have more issues than me and that's saying something."

I shot him a look, but really couldn't be too angry since a) it was true and b) he had helped us a lot today. He pulled up in front of the house and we all got out. I asked Axel if he wanted to join us but he had said he needed to get back to school and find Dem and Zex. We waved bye and thanked him again before heading into the house.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that school was indeed out, "Sora?"

"Hang on," his voice echoed down to me followed by footsteps.

He hit the last stair and grinned at us, "You actually did it?"

I smirked, "You doubted me?"

He shook his head ever so slightly and headed into the kitchen. I followed and motioned for the others to do the same. Sora and I sat on the counter while the others sat around the kitchen table, each of us had a drink and we did quick introductions.

"So, you really think they'd do that Rox?" Hayner asked, "I mean, I know they're horrible people, but to go as far as to kill someone…"

"You know what they said that day Hayner," I said quietly and the room fell silent.

"Well," Pence said after a moment, "when do you want to go to the police about this?"

I looked at Sora who had once again been oddly quiet and he nodded slightly before answering, "Cloud comes back next Monday. It's Monday so that gives us seven days, if you count today, to take action. Once Cloud gets home we're going to be in so much trouble that it's not even funny. We need to move before he gets home and have this too far for it to stop."

"Cloud?" Naminé echoed.

"My older brother," Sora offered.

"Why will he be angry?" Hayner asked.

"Because he likes to burry things and live them buried," Sora answered and we all nodded in understanding.

"Well, that and the whole we went behind his back, spent money in ways we weren't supposed to, more or less kidnapped you guys, and ran around town with someone most of our school considers dangerous," I said in an offhanded manner.

Olette giggled, "Yeah, that might be it."

"Maybe," Sora agreed with a grin, then turned to me, "Do you have to start school tomorrow?"

I paused, thinking back to what I was told earlier today, "No… they'll have my results from the testing tomorrow."

He nodded, "Good, you guys can go down tomorrow then."

There was a sudden ringing that sent us all jumping out of our skin and Hayner dug through his pockets and pulled out a cell phone. We all stared at him and he muttered something about over protective adults before answering.

"What now?"

A loud voice came from the other end and Hayner moved the phone away from his ear. The rest of us snickered as he apologized, then proceeded to explain where he was and that no, he was not coming home tonight and yes, he was fine.

Naminé looked over at us, "We should call our families as well. They'll be wondering where we went to."

Sora hopped off the counter and grabbed the house phone, bringing it to her. The phone was passed around the room and it was settled that they were all staying here tonight.

"Too bad we used that pizza money," I said, mostly to myself.

Sora scoffed and went to the fridge, "What, you think Cloud and I only eat pizza?"

"You know how to cook?" I asked, surprised.

"Someone has to and with Cloud randomly disappearing for jobs like he did this week that someone ended up being me."

He had a good point. I grinned and turned back to the others. We caught up with one another while Sora made dinner.


	5. Vincent

Warnings, disclaimer, ect, ect, in chapter one.  
Thanks very much for the alerts!

Ah, and the number used in here later? Totally random, made it up off the top of my head and I don't even know if it's the right amount of numbers.

* * *

Vincent Valentine was a very intimidating man. He was also the detective who was assigned the case of my aunt and uncle's death. He had long black hair and red, yes, you heard me,_ red _eyes. I really wanted to ask if they were contacts but figured that would be a bad way to get on his good side.

He sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. We had been talking to him for the last two hours and apparently it was a little more than he wanted to hear.

"Alright," he said in his scarily deep voice, "I get what you're saying and I understand your concern. The thing is, we need more proof that you actually are who you claim you are."

I had been ready for this one, "I'm in the system."

He looked up at me, "What?"

"The reason we were sent here is we were street kids so it was the police that picked us up. They found my cousins through a DNA sample."

The others nodded around me and Vincent turned to his computer and started typing. A moment later he stopped and seemed to be reading something.

"So," he said, "you five were caught for petty stealing in Midgar," he snorted lightly at that and muttered something about Midgar and how everyone there had to steal things in order to live, "then were sent here to live with foster families."

We all nodded our agreement again, and he continued to skim whatever he was reading, "Alright, so it does say that you're their son. Why would the police send you here to your cousins instead of putting you with your parents?"

I gave a shrug, "Because they're rich and buy everyone off?"

Vincent tapped his fingers on his desk, "Let's say I agree with you, why would your parents want your aunt and uncle dead?"

"They were estranged from the family, I don't really have an answer for that one, but I do know that my aunt died of an OD and that what she OD'd on was found in her drink and that the meds were the same ones that my mother takes," I stated calmly.

"And you all heard them say it?" he asked, referring to the real reason I had gathered up the gang and brought them with me.

"Yes sir," Olette replied as the others nodded.

"I'll reopen this case then. I never liked how we closed it anyway," Vincent responded.

I grinned at him and thanked him for his time before we made our way out of his office.

* * *

When I got home there was a message on the machine from the school telling me to get my schedule tomorrow morning when I come for class. There was also a message from Cloud saying that he wanted us to call him back later so that he knew we were both still alive and hadn't burned the house down.

The gang and I had decided on our way back to the house that we were going to start doing some research of our own. I wasn't really sure why I was so obsessed with finding out what had happened, but I had never been one to question my instincts before and I wasn't going to start now.

We went into Cloud's office and Pence sat down at the computer. Pence was a computer genius and none of us could ever figure out how he got so good with them when we had been on the streets, but figured it had something to do with the past he hadn't told us.

By the time Sora joined us in the room we had found out that my parents were damn crafty little fuckers. They made sure they were constantly in the paper and attending events so that nothing could be pinned on them. Right after they left this house they had gone to a grand opening. That made it Sora and Cloud's word that they were even here at all.

We filled Sora in on what Vincent said while Pence continued his search for something of use to us.

"Hey Roxas?"

We all looked at Pence.

"Your parents had a closed casket funeral for you."

"What?!"

We all got to our feet and moved around the computer to see what he was talking about. There it was, an article and picture of my funeral. Can I tell you how disturbing a feeling it is to see your own funeral?

"Hey, everyone who dies has a death certificate," Sora said rather suddenly.

"Yeah!" Hayner said from my other side, "There's no way they can say they didn't lie if they open the casket and it's empty _and _you don't have a death certificate!"

That was true, but it really wasn't the point, or was it? "Pence?"

"Hm?"

"What day is that from?"

He paused as he skimmed the article, "June 16, 2004."

Sora inhaled sharply and confirmed what I was thinking, "Same day your dad died, right?"

He nodded, and then frowned, "So how were they two places at once?"

I gave him a dry look, "They're rich Sor, they can hire people."

Olette nodded, "Pence, can you get into their account?"

"If I had a card number or something," Pence answered.

"17798546009241."

We all turned to look at Naminé who blushed a little. Did I mention that Naminé has a photographic memory?

"When on earth-?" Olette started.

"That day we ran into them his dad was holding his wallet in his hand and the card was sticking out a little," Naminé answered.

"Try it!" Hayner said to Pence who was typing away.

"It worked," he said with a smile.

"Nice one Naminé," I said, leaning over the chair to look at the screen.

"Look at their history," Sora suggested.

Pence did so, skimming back four years, "June 16, 2004, $5,000 was sent to someone by the name of Kadaj."

"K-Kadaj?" Sora repeated.

"You know him?" Olette asked.

"That's Riku's older brother."

* * *

The next morning Sora and I pulled Naminé, Pence, and Hayner to school with us. They whined and complained since we had all been unable to sleep most of the night, but we pointed out that they either had to stay in the house and wait for us to finish school or hang around on campus until school got out. They came with us after that.

Classes were boring and much longer than I remember them being. Sora was antsy and having issues talking to Riku, which caused the rest of his friends to look at him oddly. Sora played it off as having not slept well the night before and that he'd be fine after a good night's rest.

At lunch I introduced everyone to Demyx and Zexion who were up to speed via Axel. I decided to take advantage of them having known Riku and quizzed them on Kadaj.

"Kadaj?" Axel repeated, "Riku's older brother?"

I nodded in agreement and Zexion spoke very firmly, "Stay away from him."

"Why?" Naminé asked quietly.

"He's bad news," Demyx answered and it was really saying something coming from the troublemakers of the island.

"He still live here?" Olette asked.

"He moved away about four years ago, no one's seen him since," Axel said, "How do you guys even know about him?"

We hesitated but figured that they were already in on it so we may as well bring them up to speed. We explained what we had learned the night before and Axel let out a whistle.

"So you guys think they hired Kadaj to kill Sora's dad while they were off at your fake funeral?"

"That's the way it looks," Pence said.

"You went to the police, why are you investigating?" Zexion asked.

I gave a small shrug, "Donno, I just feel like I should."

* * *

I knew something was wrong as soon as we reached the house. I couldn't tell how I knew that something was wrong, but I knew something was. Apparently everyone else did too since we all just came to a rather sudden halt in front of the house and stared at it as though it was going to bite us.

"The door's not latched," Pence observed.

I realized that he was right and looked at Hayner who nodded at me, "You guys wait here, we'll check it out."

Hayner and I walked up the walkway and slowly pushed the front door open all the way. To say the place was a disaster area would have been an understatement. The couches were flipped over; the table was actually sticking out of the wall. A broken plate was shattered across the floor in front of us.

The first thought to go through my head was, _Cloud, is going to be so pissed_, followed quickly by, _What if they're still in the house?_

I looked at Hayner, Hayner looked at me and we backed out of the house and walked back down the walkway toward our very confused looking friends.

"What's wrong?" Olette asked.

"The fucking table is sticking out of the wall. There is no way in _hell _I'm going in there if whoever put it there is in there," I said bluntly.

Everyone paled and Sora pulled out his cell phone, "You want me to call 911 or do you have Vincent Valentine's number?"

* * *

Vincent Valentine was the first person to arrive and the first words out of his mouth were, "Did you touch anything?"

"I pushed the door open, but we didn't touch the handle," I replied.

He nodded and he and a team of police officers went into the house and searched the place. We all waited ever so patiently for the verdict. Fifteen minutes later they declared the place empty and began to search the place for clues as to who did it. Vincent came out and questioned us on what we knew, which wasn't all that much.

He nodded and turned to go back and consult the investigators and I turned to the others.

"Anyone else find it odd that this happened the day after we went to the police and reopened an old case?"

"I was thinking that too," Olette admitted.

Sora nodded, "They have to be connected, too much of a coincidence otherwise."

* * *

Some time later Vincent came over and asked myself and Sora to look through the place and see if anything was missing. I doubted I'd be much help since I'd only been there for a few days, but I didn't bother to point that out. Sora looked in all the places where he and Cloud put anything of any value while I walked through the rest of the house. I paused and frowned as I looked into Sora's room.

It was untouched. Nothing was moved or broken or even opened. Considering every other room in the house was (including Cloud's room and office; Sora and I played rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to be the one to tell him that), so why was Sora's room left alone? I walked around it and did a double take as I found that there was one thing in the room that was touched.

The picture that Sora had of his parents had been cut into across the parents' faces.

_You're next._

Baby Sora in the picture was circled and I felt my blood run cold.

* * *

Vincent took us back to the police station, half for our own safety and half so that no one would over hear us talking.

"So let me get this straight. You six hacked into your parents' bank account and looked up the history and found out that the same day Mr. Strife was killed and the day of Roxas' faux funeral that $5,000 was sent to someone named Kadaj who happens to be Sora's best friend's older brother and according to some people who knew him he disappeared randomly around four years ago which is when all of this occurred."

"Well, yeah…" I said, a little unsure. Hey, this guy was scary.

Vincent rubbed his temples, "And Cloud is out of town on business, and whoever broke into your house is threatening to kill you, all of a day after the case was reopened and you all did your snooping."

"Right," Olette agreed.

"Damn I need a drink," Vincent muttered and we all smiled a little, "We're going to have to-"

The door slammed open causing all of us to jump and spin around. An older girl with a tank top that revealed her mid-drift, short shorts, and short, dark hair bounced into the room.

"Vinny! It's been so long!"

"Now I really need a drink," was Vincent's reply.

"Yuffie?" Naminé asked, looking shocked.

"Naminé? Oh no, what'd you do?" Yuffie said, looking at Vincent.

"She didn't do anything, don't worry Yuffie," Vincent replied.

Yuffie crossed her arms, "If she didn't do anything then why is she in a police station?"

Naminé sighed, "Because the friend's house I was at was broken into today."

Yuffie's eyes went wide, "You're not hurt are you?"

Naminé shook her head, "No, I followed them to school."

"Good thing," Vincent said, turning back to his computer, "Have you called Cloud yet?"

"No-" Sora started to reply, only to be cut off by Yuffie.

"Cloudie? Is he here too?"

..._Cloudie?_ I looked at Sora who was staring at her with his mouth wide open. I pushed his jaw back up, but he continued to stare at Yuffie.

"No Yuffie, Cloud's not here, that's why we would need to call him," Vincent explained as though he did this all day.

"How do you know Cloud?" Sora asked the girl.

"We went to high school together! Me, and Cloud, and Vincent, and Squall, and Tifa, and Aerith and Cid and Zack," the girl replied.

Sora looked from one to the other, "Then why have I never met you before?"

Yuffie tilted her head, "You know Cloud?"

"He's Sora, Yuffie," Vincent provided, typing away.

There was a loud squeal and Yuffie promptly tackled Sora to the ground. I looked up at Naminé who had a 'told you so' look on her face.

I think I was starting to appreciate Selphie.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to meet you?" the girl gushed to a very shocked Sora, "Cloud told us _all _about you!"

"Thank… you?" Sora asked, clearly not sure what else to say.

Yuffie jumped to her feet, all smiles.

"Why are you here Yuffie," Vincent asked.

"Oh!" she said, pointing to Vincent, "Squall's been looking for you. He said he couldn't get a hold of you so I told him I'd come and find you!"

"Why's Leon looking for me?"

Leon? I thought we were talking about Squall?

"He said it had something to do with that case you guys were working on," she said with a shrug.

Vincent stared at her, "Well, do you have a number I could reach him at?"

Yuffie patted her pockets a few times before pulling out a strip of paper, "Sure do!"

Vincent looked at the paper then set it to the side, "Anything else?"

"Nope! Unless you want a ride home Nam?" Yuffie said looking at the blonde.

Naminé opened her mouth to respond when Vincent cut her off, "She probably should, it would be safer that way."

Yuffie frowned, "Vinny?"

His eye twitched a little, "The break in was a violent one. None of them are going back to the house without Cloud there."

"Where are we going to go then?" Sora asked, straightening his chair and sitting back down in it.

Vincent made an annoyed noise, "If it really was Kadaj who did it then you have to go somewhere without Riku knowing it. I'm not saying he's involved but he could unintentionally lead Kadaj to you."

"So, no Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, or Wakka," Olette said.

"What about Axel?" I asked.

"Riku does hate him," Sora admitted.

"Best call him," Vincent said.

There was a pause in which we all realized we didn't have Axel's number, nor did we know where he lived.

"Well, why not come with one of us?" Hayner asked.

"We have school," Sora pointed out.

"And if we stop going to school, they'll know we went somewhere else. Plus, all of Sora's friends will come looking," I finished.

"So will Axel, Zexion, and Demyx," Olette said, "they know what's going on too."

Vincent paused, "What?"

"Axel sort of helped us find one another," I admitted, "so we brought them in on our suspicions. If I had known it would come to this I would have left them out of it."

Vincent sighed loudly, "Yuffie, take Naminé home and any of the others who don't belong on this island. Anyone who does belong on this island, kindly head home and don't breathe a word of this to anyone. If needed you can have the parents call me. Roxas, Sora, stay where you are. We're going to call Cloud and see what he wants to do."

I was hoping that by 'we' he meant him since I lost that rock, paper, scissors match.

Yuffie nodded, "Come on kids."

They all waved bye to us, and Olette said she'd see us at school tomorrow. We turned back to Vincent who was dialing on the phone.

After a moment he spoke, "Cloud? It's Vincent. No, no, they didn't burn the house down. They're both still alive. No, Roxas did not do something to get himself in trouble. No, Sora didn't either. Actually someone broke into the house while they were at school. No, nothing was stolen. Uh… that's a long list. Let's put it this way, the table was shoved through the wall. Yes, _through _the wall. No, no one's hurt. They found the door open and called us once they glanced inside. In Healin? You'll never get back in time. Uh huh… no, I still have her number. Can do. Alright."

He hung up and dialed another number. Sora and I looked at one another, amused. Cloud was so paranoid.

"Tifa? It's Vincent. Fine, actually I'm calling because Cloud needs a favor. Yes, that Cloud, do you know another Cloud? No, actually his brother and cousin need a place to stay tonight, can you take them? I know you have 7th Heaven. They're high schoolers, I'm sure they'll be fine. You have Denzel and Marlene there, don't you? I don't know how long. Cloud's in Healin right now, he's on his way back though. Yes, tonight for sure but after that you'll have to talk to Cloud. Mm hmm. No, they're here at the police station. Alright, thanks Tifa."

He looked back at us, "Alright, Tifa's going to take you in for the night. She's got two other kids there so play nice."

I gave him a mock salute and Sora snorted. Vincent led us toward the lobby where we were to wait for Tifa.


	6. LeonSquall

Warnings, disclaimer, ect, ect, in chapter 1.

* * *

"Here it is, home sweet home," Tifa said as she drove us up to a bar with rooms above it.

"You own this?" Sora asked and Tifa nodded as we got out of the car.

Tifa seemed nice enough a woman. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes, but they were kind dark eyes. We followed the older woman into the bar and toward the stairs that were next to the counter. She gave a wave toward the blonde man who was behind the counter and headed up the stairs. We followed her.

"Well, I hope you two don't mind sleeping bags on the floor," Tifa said as she walked into a bedroom where two kids already were.

"Denzel, Marlene, these are Roxas and Sora. They're Cloud's relatives and they're going to stay here tonight because Cloud's out of town," Tifa explained.

"Aren't you a little old to be babysat?" the boy, Denzel, said as he looked us over.

"Someone broke into our house so Cloud wants us to stay somewhere else until he gets home," Sora explained.

"Oh, so that's what happened," Tifa said, looking thoughtful.

Marlene smiled at them, "You know Cloud?"

We both nodded, "We live with him."

Denzel tilted his head at us, "You two look a lot alike and you just talked at the same time. Are you twins or something?"

"Cousins," we both answered in unison again.

Marlene giggled a little and I supposed that it was slightly amusing that we seemed to contradict ourselves. Tifa handed us sleeping bags and said that when we were hungry we could come down and get something from the bar. She left and Denzel and Marlene were quick to follow.

I sat down on the sleeping bag, "You think that Squall/Leon wants to talk to Vincent about your case?"

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked, sitting on his own sleeping bag.

"Think about it, all this is happening and then someone who used to go to school with Cloud and was working with Vincent on a case, but obviously an old case since he can't get a hold of him anymore, says he wants to talk to Vincent about the case?"

"Alright, fine, it does seem a little coincidental."

"Wonder what he knows…"

"Why are you so obsessed with this Rox?"

"I donno… but I just… it feels like I need to…"

"You're not still tripping over my parents' death, are you?"

"What do you mean 'tripping'?"

"Blaming yourself."

I shrugged a little, "I know that there was nothing I could have done and that it probably would have happened anyway, but it was _my _parents."

"Yeah, but you aren't your parents."

"Thank god for small miracles..."

Sora opened his mouth again, but was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Hello?"

There was a pause then he laughed nervously, "Hey Riku."

Uh oh.

"Uh, no… no… now would be a bad time," Sora said, looking at me for help.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again, thinking quickly, "We… uh… I got nothing…"

Sora rolled his eyes, "We're…"

Marlene walked in and I quickly said, "Babysitting."

"Right!" Sora said laughing, "We're babysitting, for a friend…. Of Cloud's… so yeah, not tonight. Sorry."

Marlene blinked at us, "What?"

I made a shushing motion at her and she looked at the phone and Sora, confused.

"What history assignment?"

...Homework… well shit…

Sora groaned, "I forgot all about that."

There was another pause.

"No, now I really have to go. I haven't even made dinner yet. I'll see you tomorrow Riku."

He hung up and looked relived, "Man, that was close."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the worse liar ever."

"Well sorry if I've never had to lie before."

"Why were you lying?" Marlene asked.

I paused before saying, "Because we can't tell anyone where we are. The police told us not to."

"Oh," she said.

"Common, I'm hungry," Sora said getting up.

I stood and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"Where'd you guys end up?" Olette asked me quietly the next morning.

We were sitting on the table that Axel and his group usually sat at. Sora was in the library with Riku, working on the homework that he didn't do last night. I had wanted to go with him to make sure that he didn't blow our cover, but that would have probably blown our cover more than he would.

"We ended up at a friend of Cloud's. Tifa, she owns the 7th Heaven bar."

"Does Cloud know what's happening?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Vincent called Cloud and told him about the break in, but not the death threat. Cloud's on his way back home but he was all the way in _Healin _when Vincent called yesterday."

"Healin? That's closer to Midgar than anything else."

I nodded, "Yeah, and it's not close to Midgar either."

Olette shook her head in agreement.

"What's not?"

We both jumped and turned to see that Axel, Zexion, and Demyx had arrived.

"Don't do that," Olette breathed, placing a hand over her heart.

I agreed.

Axel grinned at us, "Sorry, what's not close to Midgar?"

"Healin," I replied.

Zexion scoffed, "Nothing is near Healin."

"Why are you talking about Healin?" Demyx asked.

"That's where Cloud is right now," I replied.

"Damn," Axel said as he took a seat next to us.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"You not sleep?" Olette asked worriedly.

"Not really, I donno how the hell Denzel and Marlene do it. Bar's loud until three in the morning," I said, fighting back another yawn.

"Bar?" Zexion asked.

"Cloud wanted us to stay with a friend of his last night," I replied vaguely.

"And they took you to a bar?" Axel asked.

I shook my head, "They live above a bar."

"Oh."

There was a pause before Axel spoke again, "So, what was with all the cops at your house yesterday?"

I looked at Olette who once again shrugged at me (thank you Olette…) and I sighed, "Someone broke into the house while we were at school."

"Is that why Cloud wanted you at his friend's house?" Zexion asked.

I nodded, "Don't tell anyone though."

"Why not?" Demyx asked.

"We can't let Riku find out. He's the closest to Kadaj and we don't want to risk Kadaj finding out," I replied.

"You think he did it?" Axel asked.

"We don't know," Olette replied, "but the police would rather be safe than sorry."

They nodded in understanding and Demyx smiled, "Alright, we won't say a word."

* * *

Cloud was waiting for us at the front gate when school got out. He noticed us and visibly relaxed.

"Hey Cloud!" Kairi called from behind us, "What are you doing here?"

Cloud shot her a smile and I noticed that it was a very fake one, "Just picking them up. We have to go somewhere, don't worry about it."

She nodded slightly and Sora and I walked over to Cloud. We got into his car and it wasn't until we were actually on the road that he talked to us.

"You're both alright, aren't you?'

We both nodded and he let out a breath, "Vincent filled me in. What the hell were you two doing snooping around?"

"But Cloud!" Sora said, leaning over in his chair to face Cloud, "Did he tell you what we found?"

"Yes, but that's the police's job, not yours," Cloud said.

"We didn't mean any harm," I said quietly.

He sighed again, "I know. You have to be more careful though. I mean, if you two can hack into something then what makes you think that someone else can't trace you?"

"First, we weren't the ones who hacked. Second, it really never occurred to me that someone would trace us. Were they expecting someone to check into the history?" I asked, leaning forward a little from the back seat.

Cloud frowned at me, "Alright, you have a fair point, but if you didn't hack then who did?"

"Pence," Sora answered.

"Who?"

"My friend," I answered.

Cloud blinked then looked in the rear view mirror at me, "What friend?"

"I went and found my old gang to go and talk to the police with me," I said with a shrug.

Cloud shook his head a little and looked back at the road, "So you guys planned this whole thing out?"

"It's not like that Cloud," Sora said, "we were talking and you know who he is? He's the one that aunt and uncle supposedly lost!"

Cloud glanced at Sora then at me, then back at the road, "So you guys thought since they lied about that, that they may have been in on our parents' death?"

"Cloud," I said gently, "They were the last ones to see your mom alive. There were drugs in her drink, which I happen to know that _my _mother was taking at the time. The same day that your dad was killed was the day of my false funeral, and we found out that it was also the same day that my parents paid $5,000 to Riku's older brother, who disappeared shortly afterwards."

There was a long silence during which Sora stared at Cloud, worriedly.

"I see your point," he said after a few minutes, "but you still shouldn't get involved yourself. You could get hurt."

"We see that now," Sora said quietly.

Silence for a few more minutes before I spoke again, "Where are we going?"

"To Leon's."

* * *

Remember last night when I was saying to Sora that Leon/Squall had to be in on this case? Guess who was so right.

"Told you."

"Shut up Roxas."

"What are you two arguing over now?" Cloud asked as we walked into Leon/Squall's apartment.

I crossed my arms, "Yuffie came to the police station yesterday looking for Vincent because Leon/Squall was looking for him."

Leon/Squall's eye twitched, "What did you just call me?"

"Leon/Squall?"

"Dammit Yuffie," he hissed under his breath as he closed the door.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "So what if Leon was looking for Vincent?"

"Yuffie said that Leon said that it was about a case. Rox said that it was obviously our case since that was too much of a coincidence otherwise," Sora explained.

The only thing worse than being the center of attention is being the center of attention when you know that you're in trouble.

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dammit Roxas, stop being so smart. You're going to get yourself in trouble."

Leon/Squall sighed, "How much do they know?"

"More than me," Cloud replied, annoyed.

"What do you know Leon/Squall?" I asked.

"Just Leon," he said through gritted teeth, "Why don't you tell me what you know and we'll work from there."

Sora and I looked at one another then turned back to the two adults. We explained everything that had happened from the time we got home from school the day Cloud left to the last conversation we had with Vincent.

Leon raised an eyebrow at us, then looked at Cloud who was muttering something about never leaving us alone again.

"So, you think this Kadaj is the one who did this per your parents request?" Leon asked.

I nodded.

"And who is, Kadaj?"

"Riku's older brother," Sora said.

"Riku?" Leon asked.

"Sephiroth's younger brother," Cloud offered.

"Sephiroth," Leon whispered.

"Sephiroth?" Sora and I both asked.

"The Nightmare," Leon and Cloud both said.

Sora and I looked at one another and I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one completely lost.

"We're going to have to call Vincent," Cloud said quietly.

Leon nodded and I leaned forward, "So, what do you know?"

Leon looked at Cloud who made some waving motion, which apparently meant 'go ahead' because Leon turned back to us, "Your parents are back in town."

* * *

I screamed, I ranted and I raved. Mentally anyway. I cursed the world to hell and back and I cursed my parents to worse places. How dare they? How _dare _they come here? Why on earth would they-?

Why _would _they come here?

I frowned to myself and stared at the ceiling from my place on Leon's couch. Leon and Cloud had both agreed that it would be wisest for us to not go home tonight either. I huffed quietly to myself and rolled over, glaring at the blank TV.

"You're still awake?"

I glanced over to see Sora sitting up on the other couch, "Yeah."

"Why do you think they came?"

"I donno."

A pause, "You think they had something to do with the break in?"

"Maybe."

Sora frowned at me, "You usually have some sort of theory Rox."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just… they're _here_. On this island. I could see them."

"Do you want to see them?"

"No," I spat; I hated my parents and everything that had anything to do with them.

It was Sora's turn to sigh, "Roxas, it's late and we have school in the morning. Just try and think of something else."

"Like what?"

He shrugged, "I donno, maybe something like why did Leon know they were in town."

Why _did _Leon know they were in town?


	7. On the Run

Warnings, disclaimer, ect, ect, in chapter 1.

erm... I think this chapter might be a little on the confusing side. Sorry in advance, but it's supposed to be a little confusing.

* * *

"You, look like hell."

"Thanks Axel, morning to you too."

"What's wrong Roxas?" Hayner asked.

Yeah, remember that whole deal where Vincent told Yuffie to take everyone home? Well, she did. Only to bring them back with spare clothes and such. The group was now staying at the local hotel and apparently dropping in on us during school.

I crossed my arms and rested them on the table before putting my head down on them, "My parents are in town."

Naminé started choking on her bagel and Pence spit out the sip of coffee he had just taken. Hayner dropped his fork, his eyes wide, while Olette spun around to look at me worried.

"How do you know?" Olette asked.

"Friend of Cloud's who used to work with Vincent," I replied.

"Oh damn," Hayner whispered.

"_If you ever do anything to jeopardize us again we will not hesitate to remove you."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Keep asking questions and you'll find out."_

"I think we're missing something here," Axel said, looking at all of us, "I mean, I get that you hate them and all, but why all gloom and doom?"

"Them being here will only lead to bad things," I replied.

The others frowned at me and I looked over at the other table where Kairi was trying to wake Sora up. She was failing miserably. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Riku who seemed to be pondering how to wake the boy up. He leaned over and took a book out of his bag, dropping it onto the table next to Sora with a deafening _slam!_ Sora jerked upright and looked around in confusion while his friends laughed.

_Slam!_

I looked up to see my mother frowning down at me, her arms crossed. She was wearing her regular attire; dress shirt over a suit skirt with a matching jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a tight no nonsense ponytail, her fingernails painted a deadly red.

"When will you ever learn?" she asked me in her cold voice; I wondered how on earth she ever got clients with a tone like that.

I didn't bother answering; she wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Do you have _any _idea how hard your father and I work?"

I'd heard it a hundred times before; this was nothing new to me.

"To go around and cause so much trouble like that…"

I didn't mean to.

"You're lucky I have too much work to do to punish you properly."

What else is new?

"Just stay there an wait for your father Roxy."

_Roxas, my name is Roxas_.

"Don't scream this time. We don't want the neighbors to be worried. Don't be bothering them; you're nothing but a nobody. You're not worth their time."

_Nobody_.

"Roxas?"

I looked back up, that wasn't my mother's voice.

"Common Rox, wake up."

I know those voices. Why can't I remember them?

"Roxas?"

"Hey, you awake?"

"Common man, you're gonna be late."

"See, I told you go get some sleep."

"Like you can talk, we had to wake you up."

"He was the one who kept me awake with all his tossing and turning."

"We got to go, Ms. Gainsborough's going to be upset if we're late."

"You guys go ahead."

Who are they? Why can't I see them? Where'd my mother go?

"To get me."

Hello father, I was wondering when you were going to show up.

"Your mother's too nice to you."

I'm sure she is.

"Calling you her _Roxy-boy_."

I assure you I don't like it either.

"You need to be a man! You're going to have an image to uphold. You're going to have to be the face of your family one day."

Never.

"Stop being such a child, learn to be a man!"

You don't want that; you're a liar. You threw me out for breaking that boy's jaw. You don't want me to be a man; you want me to be a pawn.

"Now I'm going to teach you a lesson. You best remember it."

I felt my eyes fly wide before I crossed my arms over my face to protect it. I felt a scared noise weasel its way through my lips before I could stop it.

"Roxas!"

I jerked my eyes open to find myself still resting against the school bench. I was breathing far too hard and I could feel myself shaking. Dammit, I had been doing so well lately. Hayner was kneeling in front of me, his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head a little and I could see Sora right behind me and I could feel his hand on my back. Olette was on my other side, her hand on my arm. Naminé was leaning across the table, a worried look on her face. Kairi, Selphie, Pence, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx were standing off to the side.

Dammit, I hate being the center of attention.

I heard the bell ring and Kairi gasped, "That's the late bell!"

With that she and Selphie turned and ran toward the school. I could feel my breathing slowing and my senses were coming back to me. I was at school, I had fallen asleep, it was all a dream. I let out a shaky breath of relief and felt Hayner loosen his grip on my shoulder a little.

"You alright Roxas?" Sora asked quietly.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded a little.

"You should get to class; you're late," Naminé said firmly to the group.

I saw a slightly hurt look cross Sora's face before he nodded and turned to head for the school. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion soon followed and I felt myself relax.

"It was them, wasn't it?" Olette asked.

I nodded at them, "Yeah, it was."

I made a face at my own voice. It was raw, like I had been screaming or-

"Dammit, I screamed out loud, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," Pence admitted, "Luckily you did it after the first bell had rang so most of them were gone…"

I groaned quietly and buried my face back into my arms, "Great, just great."

I felt multiple arms around me and knew that the others had pulled me into a hug. Naminé and Pence must have come over too since there were more than four arms. My chest tightened painfully and I felt myself go numb. An odd sound filled the silenced schoolyard and it took me around five minutes to realize what I was hearing was my own sobbing.

* * *

Cloud picked us up again after school. I was rather thankful since I had spent most of the day avoiding everyone. Axel, Zexion, and Demyx knew better then to ask questions; everyone else was a whole other story. Sora didn't say anything while anyone else was around, but I had a feeling that if he could get me alone he'd ask.

We had been driving for all of five minutes before Sora spoke, "Where are we going?"

"Police station, I want to have a word with Vincent," Cloud replied.

Sora nodded and I stared out the window. The town was flying by in a blur of cheerful colors and the smell of sea salt. Sora and Cloud had struck up a conversation, which I wasn't listening to. I was focused solely on the outside world. Therefore I was the first one to see it coming.

Out of an alleyway came a car, heading straight for us.

I had all of enough time to lean away from the door and yell, "Cloud!" before the car impacted.

The car was sent spinning across the road and into something else as another sickening crunch filled the air and we were sent back spinning the way we had just come from. The spinning was making me seriously ill.

After what seemed like an eternity but was really less than a minute we stopped. We must have sat there for a few more minutes trying to remember how to breathe before Cloud looked at us both.

"Are you guys alright?"

I removed my fingers from the inside of Cloud's seat noticing nice tears where I had been gripping it, "I think so."

Sora nodded a few times, he was pale and his eyes were a little too wide. Cloud gave us both a quick once over before he got out of the car. After another minute Sora and I did as well.

Sirens were in the distance and the car that had hit us was long gone. Apparently we had hit another car and Cloud was next to the people who were in it, making sure they were alright.

"Sora!"

"Roxas!"

We both turned to see Selphie, Kairi, and Olette running toward us. Naminé, Pence, Hayner, and Riku were a heartbeat behind them.

"Oh my god!" Kairi said as he got over to us, "Are you alright?!"

Sora nodded a little and I could see his hands shaking. I was glad that he was just as shaky as I was; it made me feel a little better.

"Shit man," Hayner said from next to me, "did you guys see that?"

"You mean that asshole hitting them? Duh," Riku replied.

"No," Naminé said quietly, "he was _aiming _for them."

I nodded my agreement to what Naminé said, "Yeah, they definitely were."

"I think you're paranoid," Selphie said, looking around at the chaos, which was multiplying now that the cops were there.

I shook my head, "No, they definitely did it on purpose. I bet if we were to go into that alleyway we'd find tread marks."

Olette nodded, "You think it was the same person?"

"I didn't see a face," I said a little bitterly.

"They must have been hauling ass, I never saw them coming," Sora said quietly.

I looked at him, "That's the first time I've heard you curse."

"That's the first time _I've _heard you curse," Kairi said in surprise and Riku nodded his agreement.

"He could have killed us," Sora reasoned.

"No," I corrected," they were _trying _to kill us."

* * *

Vincent was rubbing his temples again, "It's a miracle that you three are standing. Your car is totaled."

Note how he said 'are standing' and not 'unharmed'. As it turned out Sora had a broken wrist and I had dislocated my shoulder. The car had impacted on our side of the car. Everyone says that we were really lucky.

They have no idea just how lucky.

Cloud had a few bruises and scratches from when we hit the second car, but was fine otherwise. And yes, the people in the other car were fine as well. The only thing was no one had gotten the plate number from the car that had hit us.

Cloud sighed, "I noticed."

We were all sitting in Vincent's office… again. And we were explaining what happened… again.

The only difference was this time Selphie, Kairi, and Riku were there with us. Witnesses and all.

"I still say that you're all paranoid," Riku said from his chair, his arms crossed.

"We are not," Naminé snapped at him, "just because you don't know what's going on-"

"Naminé," I said with a slight warning tone and the blonde haired girl closed her mouth.

Kairi frowned, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

We all ignored her and Vincent leaned forward, "Riku, is Kadaj back in town?"

Riku's eyes flew wide, "How do you know Kadaj?"

"Answer the question," a gruff voice said from the door.

"Hi Leon," Sora said with a small smile.

"What does Kadaj have to do with any of this?" Riku asked, looking from Vincent to Leon.

"Answer me kid," Vincent said quietly.

"Yeah, Kadaj came back home a few days ago," Riku answered and I glanced over at Sora.

"That's the same time…" Sora said quietly.

"What did Kadaj do?" Riku asked, looking nearly desperate.

"Nothing, yet," Leon said.

Selphie spoke up, "What's going on?"

Vincent leaned back and nodded to Leon who started talking, "The Strife family has received a death threat."

"What?!" Riku, Selphie, and Kairi all said, jumping out of their chairs.

"Who?"

"When?"

"What happened?"

"You think Kadaj is involved?"

"Why did no one tell us?"

"Is that why you've been acting so weird?"

"Was that hit and run the person who's after them?"

"My god, they _were _trying to hit you!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Is that why Cloud's been picking you guys up?"

"Who would want to hurt you?"

"Are you sure?"

The rest of their questions were being asked at once so no one had any idea what they were asking. I was getting a headache from them.

"Enough!" Vincent cut through them, "I understand you're worried, but we can't tell you much. This is an open investigation and we can't let anyone in on it that isn't already."

He shot Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Naminé looks during this last part. They all smiled sweetly at him and I smirked.

Leon leaned on the front of Vincent's desk, "What we can tell you is that we have a suspect and we are gathering the information that we need in order to prove ourselves. You can't speak of this around friends or family members. It is going to be best to not change your routines. Just act normal. Keep an eye out though, anyone and everyone could be the suspect or working with the suspect, or even someone that we don't know who is in on it."

"You mean, it could be someone we know?" Selphie asked, worried.

"It more than likely is," Vincent agreed.

"I bet you-" Riku started before I cut him off.

"If you blame Axel and them I will pop you one."

"They're the only ones who cause trouble around here, or were until you lot showed up," Riku countered.

I felt my eyes narrow at him and Sora put his arms between us, "Roxas, don't do anything stupid and Riku, stop pointing fingers."

"I'm just saying-" Riku started again, only to be cut off by Cloud.

"Well, don't. You don't know what's going on so stay out of it."

Riku crosses his arms moodily and leaned back into his chair. I huffed and looked back at Vincent.

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's Saturday so be extra careful and _do not tell anyone about this under any circumstances especially not your family_," Vincent stressed to them.

Kairi, Riku, and Selphie stood before glancing at Sora and leaving as they were told. Naminé, Pence, Hayner, and Olette followed a moment later, leaving me alone with Sora, Cloud, Leon, and Vincent.

"Kadaj came back to town about the same time that the house was broken into," Leon observed.

Vincent nodded as well, "So it would seem. We didn't get any fingerprints, whoever did the break in was wearing gloves."

"It had to have been an inside job though," Leon said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"They had to have known you weren't home. The boys at school was a no brainer, but everyone knows you run your own company. They would have to have known you weren't there. Who knew you were gone?" Leon asked Cloud.

Cloud frowned, "Well, obviously Sora and Roxas…" he looked at us.

"Olette," I said, "she was there when we found the note. Then Axel, Hanyer, Pence, Naminé, and probably Zexion, and Demyx."

Sora took over, "Riku and Kairi."

"That's the second time Axel's name has come up, who is he?" Leon asked.

"Friend from school," I answered offhandedly, "he, Zexion, and Demyx are from Midgar too."

Vincent and Leon nodded ever so slightly before Vincent spoke up, "Why were you out of town Cloud?"

"Delivery," he answered, "Healin was just where I was staying that night. I was planning on being gone for a week."

"To whom?" Leon asked.

Cloud gave a small shrug, "I was just given an address."

"Contracted by whom?" Vincent asked.

Cloud paused, seeming to try and remember, "Someone named Yazoo."

"Never met them?" Leon asked.

Cloud shook his head, "No, on the phone only."

"Did you ever give him your address?" Vincent asked.

Cloud shook his head again, "I never meet clients at home."

Leon sighed, "I highly doubt this was the work of some teens and I also doubt they're that strong."

"We'll have to question them to rule them out," Vincent said quietly and Leon nodded on agreement.

"Where are you guys going to be?" Leon asked.

Cloud gave a small shrug, "I haven't thought that far yet. Do you think it would be safe to go back home?"

Vincent sighed, "It's hard to say. They will either back off after that hit and run or redouble their efforts. Either way, we should clear your house first and you should change the locks."

"I'll clear it," Leon said, standing straight.

Vincent nodded, "Give Cid a ring, he'll take care of your locks."

Cloud nodded his agreement, "Alright, let's go."


	8. Zack Fair

Disclaimer, warnings, ect, ect in chapter 1.

* * *

"I donno how you get yerself into these messes Cloud," the blonde bar tender from the 7th Heaven bar (Cid) said as he kneeled in front of the door, playing with the lock.

"Just lucky I suppose," Cloud replied from where he was scanning a menu for take out.

"You sure you guys want to stay here?" Leon asked for possibly the hundredth time since he had cleared the house.

"Leon, we do live here. We'd have to come back eventually," Sora reasoned from his spot on the couch.

He was actually sprawled across it and using my leg as a pillow. I was leaning backwards against the arm of the couch (which we flipped back over just in case you didn't catch that).

Leon made an annoyed noise as he pulled the table out of the wall (something he had been trying to do for the better part of an hour now), "But it's not safe now. You should have someone around to watch over you."

"I can take care of them," Cloud called from the kitchen, "I know you have you gunblade Leon, but I do still have my buster blade."

"There's not enough room to swing that blade in here!" Cid called, then cursed at something he was working on.

"Never said anything about swinging it," Cloud replied.

"You can't protect the boys," Leon commented, "the blade would slow you down."

"I have my Keyblade," Sora said from the couch, which caused me to look at him.

"You know how to use a Keyblade?"

He titled his head back to look at me, "Yeah, why?"

"I used to wield two of 'em."

Leon, Cloud, and Cid all turned to stare at me and I blinked at them, "What?"

"Two Keyblades?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

Leon crossed his arms, "Do you know how rare it is to be able to wield one, let alone two?"

"Uh… no?" I offered, looking confused.

Sora chuckled, "Riku's the only other person besides myself that's able to wield a Keyblade that is known about."

"Like, at all?" I asked.

He nodded and I just stared at him, "Is it really that hard?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, most can't even hold them."

"Oh," I said quietly and Cid laughed, turning back to the lock.

"Must run in your family," the blonde man said.

"Guess so," Cloud replied, turning back to the take out menu.

"Are you two any good?" Leon asked.

Sora gave a small shrug, "I guess so."

I shrugged as well, "It's been a few years since I tried last," I smiled, "but I can kick some serious ass in hand to hand combat."

Leon crossed his arms, "Maybe I should stay, just for tonight."

"Where?" I asked bluntly, "Sora and I are already rooming together and the house has been turned inside out."

He pointed at the couch that Sora and I were laying on and I sighed. Why was I surrounded by paranoid people?

Cloud walked out, "Alright, I got everything fried rice, sweet and sour pork, egg rolls, pot stickers, lemon chicken, kung pow, and cashew chicken with bamboo. Missing anything?"

Sora shook his head and I stared at them like they were insane, "Who the hell is going to eat all that?"

"We are?" Sora offered.

"You guys going to stay?" Cloud asked Cid and Leon, ignoring me.

"Sure," Cid replied, "sounds good to me."

Leon just looked at him and Cloud turned to go order the food. I shook my head at all of them; they were all insane.

"There you go Cloud, you're all set," Cid said, standing and closing the door, "that should keep out everyone, yourselves included."

Sora chuckled, "Comforting Cid."

"Thanks," Cloud said as he hung up the phone, "I don't think anyone else would have come out and changed our locks this time of night."

"Not likely," Cid agreed.

Cloud and Cid walked into the living room and sat with Leon on the other couch.

"What on earth are you two watching?" Cloud asked.

I shrugged; Sora was the one in charge of the remote.

Sora shrugged as well, "Donno, it just started. I think it's a vampire movie."

"What was your first clue?" Leon asked sarcastically as he gestured toward the screen where a woman was being drained of her blood.

Sora threw a pillow at him, which he caught. We watched the horribly cheesy movie in silence until the doorbell rang. Sora jumped a little and Cloud went to answer it. It turned out to be the take out guy. We spent a few minutes putting food on plates before moving back to the living room to finish the movie.

* * *

That movie was followed by three more movies (apparently the Sci-Fi channel was running some sort of marathon of horrible movies). Sora had fallen asleep during the third movie and I can't remember the end of the fourth. Both Cid and Leon ended up falling asleep on the other couch, while Cloud seemed to have gone to his room at some point during the night.

I had no idea how long I had been awake, nor did I have any idea what time it was. What I did know was that Sora was heavy and I couldn't feel the lower half of my body.

I also knew that the damn boy was impossible to wake up.

"Dammit Sora, get up!" I said, shifting a little in a pathetic attempt to let the blood go back to my lower half.

He mumbled a sleepy reply and shifted to make himself comfortable again. I sighed (loudly) and looked around for something or someone to free me. Leon and Cid were both asleep on the couch, but I had a feeling that waking them would be hazardous to my health. So I decided I had a few options: a) accept my fate and lay here until Sora wakes up (unlikely), b) hope that Cloud comes back downstairs soon and he can wake Sora, or c) wait for either Cid or Leon to wake up and hope one of them will help me.

I didn't like my options.

My reprieve came in the form of someone knocking on the door. This didn't wake Sora up, but it did wake Leon up.

Hey, I'll take what I can get.

Leon bypassed me and went to the door, peering out the peephole, "You know someone with spiky red hair and green eyes?"

"He have triangle tattoos under his eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah," Leon confirmed.

"Axel."

"Should I let him in?"

"Well I sure as hell can't," I replied, gesturing toward Sora who was using me as a pillow.

Leon snorted and opened the door. I could see Axel falter for a moment before he spotted me.

He laughed a little, "For a minute there I thought I had the wrong house."

I sighed, "Would someone _please _help me?"

Leon shut the door behind Axel and walked into the kitchen. I glared after him, then glared at Axel as he walked over smirking.

"You look stuck," he observed.

"Shut up," I replied.

He snickered, "That's no way to get me to help you, ya know."

I glared at him and he smirked before looking down at Sora, "Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps."

I'm pretty sure I growled since Axel gave me an odd look, but I really didn't care. He shook his head and lifted the sleeping Sora off of me (how on earth did his alarm clock wake him up?) and I swung my legs around. I went to stand, only to have my legs give out. I went crashing to the ground and Axel started cracking up. Leon appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and upon seeing that we were alright went back to whatever he was doing in there.

I know I snarled at him this time, but I doubted he heard me over his own laughter. Sora had woken up (whether from the laughter or me falling on my face was hard to say) and was staring at us, half awake.

"What is so funny?" he asked, sleepily.

"Don't choo kids know that mornin' means to be quiet?"

We looked over to see that Cid was awake and storming his way toward the kitchen. Axel was finally able to stop laughing and took a seat where I had been moments ago. I sat up and leaned against the couch.

"What are you doing here so early Axel?" Sora asked, looking much more awake.

"Early?" the red head repeated, "It's almost noon."

Sora blinked once before his eyes flew wide, "What?!"

"Yeah," Axel said, leaning back, "which is why I figured it would be a safe time to check up on you guys," he paused for a moment and then frowned, "Hey, why is your wrist in a cast and why is your arm in a sling?"

I blinked and then remembered that Axel hadn't been there, "Accident."

"Accident?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

"I mean our car was hit by another car at a high speed," I elaborated a little.

His jaw dropped, "Wait, was that your car on the news?"

"On the news?" Sora and I asked in perfect unison.

"Yeah, hit and run, totaled the car and caused it to hit another car on the other side of the road," Axel said.

"That was us," Sora agreed.

"Holy shit," he whispered, "Are you guys alright?"

I gave him a deadpan look, "Yes, we just like to wear casts and slings. They make us look cool."

"Point," he replied, "They figure out who did it?"

I shook my head, "Nope, took off and no one got the plate number."

"Damn," Axel said quietly, "You guys think it was whoever is after you?"

Sora and I both nodded and he let out another low whistle, "You guys have so many issues…"

We nodded our agreement and he jerked his thumb toward the kitchen, "So, who are the rays of sunshine?"

"Leon and Cid," Sora said, "friends of Cloud's."

He nodded in understanding, "You guys under house arrest?"

"Not that I know of," I said, peering toward the kitchen, "but we probably would be if this place hadn't already been broken into."

Sora nodded, "Just as long as they don't give us babysitters or something…"

"Don't say that too loudly or they might," I half joked.

"Might what?"

We turned to see that Cloud had decided to pull himself out of bed. He blinked at Axel, clearly having no idea who he was.

"Cloud, this is Axel. Axel, this is my brother Cloud," Sora said.

Cloud gave a tired nod in acknowledgement, "Now, might what?"

"Have people follow us," I replied.

Cloud snorted, "Yeah right, like I'm letting you two go anywhere…"

With that he walked into the kitchen, ignoring our rather loud protests.

Axel was laughing again so I shoved him off the couch and took his seat, arms crossed and sulking.

* * *

"You win…. Again…" I said from my spot on my bed, completely bored out of my mind.

"You suck at this game Rox," Sora said from his bed.

Axel snickered, "It's Monopoly, how can you fail so badly at Monopoly?"

"Shut up," I replied.

Axel had hung out with us all day, and as the day had progressed we ran out of things to do. We'd played DDR quite a few times (which I kick ass at by the way), followed by Mario Kart, Bomberman, Mario Party, Super Smash Brothers, Wii Play, and Wii Sports. Then we watched a movie (which was once again lame – Stupid Sci-Fi channel), then resorted to pulling out board games. I think I know how they got their name.

"You look like you're being tortured," Sora observed.

"I don't think I've ever been inside for so long in my entire life time," I replied.

"Well, day after tomorrow we get to go back to school," Sora offered.

"Oh goody," I replied sarcastically.

There was a small _ping _from Sora's computer that was on his desk and he walked over to see what the computer wanted from him. I sighed and lay down on my bed. Axel looked down at me from his spot on Sora's bed.

"Well Mr. I'm-so-bored, what do you do for fun?"

I smirked at him, "Run from the cops."

He snickered, "I don't think that'll work here since they're actually protecting your ass."

I nodded my agreement, "Plus, they're outside. Wouldn't get very far trying to run from them in here."

"True enough," Axel said, nodding seriously.

"Guys?"

We both looked up at Sora, who was staring at something on his computer.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

He pointed to a box that was on his screen. Axel and I both got to our feet and looked at it. It was an IM from someone who put their screen name as _Private_. Who the hell does that?

_You got lucky Strife. I can't believe that you survived that crash. It doesn't matter though, you'll get yours in due time. Until then, enjoy some down time at home. Stop going to the police. They can't help you. Oh, and Roxas? Best be a good boy. Mommy and daddy are watching you._

The first thought that ran through my head was, _They know we're here, _followed quickly by, _Oh shit._

"Sora, who has your screen name?" Axel asked.

"Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka," he said, then paused a second, "And Cloud."

It took my a moment to register what he said, "Did you just say Cloud?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I spun on my heel and headed into the office. The place was still a disaster area, but I was able to weave my way through the chaos and get to the computer. The screen saver was cheerfully bouncing around the screen and I tapped the mouse to get it to stop.

Cloud's Trillian program was open.

Cloud seemed to have edited the names that appear when the people sign on. Instead of it saying their screen name, it came up as their real names. I looked down the list (Aerith, Barret, Cid, Leon, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, Zack) and found Sora's name. I moved the mouse so that Sora's information would come up.

And there, in bold print, was his screen name, for anyone and everyone to see.

I cursed loudly, and turned when I heard footsteps.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked.

"They know we're here."

* * *

Leon had been staring at the message on the screen for a good hour now. I wasn't really sure what he expected it to do, but apparently it wasn't doing it. The brunette was scowling at the screen and had been the whole time.

I was starting to think that Leon was a little insane.

"What is he waiting for?" Sora whispered to Axel and me.

I shook my head a little and Axel shrugged. Vincent walked back into the room (he had been called by Leon shortly after he had read the message) and frowned at Leon.

"Nothing new?"

Leon shook his head, "No, and they didn't even use a real screen name, it's under a guest."

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose (has anyone else noticed he does that a lot when we're around?), "Alright, we're assuming it's whoever broke into the house since they would have has access to Cloud's computer."

"Or whoever they're working with," Leon agreed.

"Searched the grounds, didn't find a sign of anyone," Vincent said, "but I want to station someone here to make sure."

Sora and I both groaned and Axel cracked up. Ha, ha, laugh it up.

"Also," Vincent continued, "I want someone to drive by each of their friends' houses to make sure that no one is camping out there with hopes of Sora or Roxas dropping by."

Axel's laughter abruptly stopped, which caused me to smirk and Sora to grin. Vincent looked at Axel.

"That means we're going to need the addresses of all your friends."

Sora nodded and Axel crossed his arms. I shook my head at him, still amused.

"Who are you going to station here?" Leon asked.

"Zack."

* * *

Zack Fair was like an older version of Sora. No, really. He seemed to always be smiling and laughing about something, usually at Cloud's expense as we quickly discovered. His hair reminded me of Axel's, only black and I swear, how many people have ridiculously bright blue eyes?

"Man, you look a lot like Cloud did when he was younger."

Oh, and he and Cloud were best friends. Somehow. I still wasn't really sure how that one worked.

"And if you were to dye your hair blonde I bet you could be a Cloud clone."

"Thanks?" Sora said, a little unsure.

Cloud sure knew how to pick them. I mean, we got stoic Leon, borderline emotionless Vincent, Tifa who seemed normal, Cid who is… well, I don't have a word to describe him, Yuffie who is like insane, and now Zack, happy go lucky guy.

I bet they were a sight to see back in high school.

We were eating leftovers from the night before (see? I told them that was too much food) and everyone else had gone home. We were watching another movie (on a different channel so it was actually a good movie) while Zack rambled about something or other. I had stopped listening to him a while ago and had the feeling that Cloud had as well.

"I heard you guys got in a car crash. You break or sprain your wrist, Sora?" Zack asked.

"Broke," Sora replied.

"What'd you do to your arm Roxas?"

I looked at him, having not really been listening to what he was saying, "Hm?'

"What happened to your arm?"

"Dislocated shoulder," I replied, looking back at the movie.

Zack made a face and mouthed 'ouch', "What about you Cloud?"

"Scrapes and bruises, they hit the passenger side," Cloud said without looking away from the movie.

Zack sighed quietly, "Man Cloud, your family has so many issues."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that the last few days?" Cloud sighed.

"I can imagine," Zack replied.

I opened my mouth to make some smart-ass comment, but snapped it shut as we were suddenly surrounded by darkness. Apparently the power had gone out. I felt Sora grab my arm and I could hear Cloud and Zack moving.

"Roxas, Sora, don't move," Cloud said quietly.

I had no intention of it, thank you very much. I didn't know my way around this house well enough to not send myself face first into the table that I knew was somewhere in front of me. I felt someone brush by me and really hoped it was either Cloud or Zack. Judging by the way Sora gripped my arm a little tighter so did he.

"I'm going to go check the circuit breaker, you three stay here," Zack said.

"Should I call?" Cloud's voice asked from right next to me, letting me know it was indeed he who brushed by us.

"That would be best," Zack agreed.

There was the sound of stumbling, a curse, then the door opening. Oddly enough it was lighter outside than inside. Let's hear it for streetlights.

"Cloud?" Sora asked quietly.

"Just don't move," Cloud said just as quietly.

We waited in silence for what seemed like forever. A _thud _from upstairs cut through our silence and I had the feeling that I wasn't the only one who was trying in vain to see through the ceiling.

"Please tell me that was Zack," Sora whispered.

"I don't think so," I whispered back.

I could hear beeping and knew that Cloud was dialing Vincent. There was a pause in which he was listening to the phone ring and I felt him brush us again.

"Give me your hand Sora. Roxas, grab his other hand," he said quietly.

Sora did as he was told and I felt myself being tugged to the door. Had we not been in a situation that could have gone real bad real fast I would have found it amusing that we were a train of people weaving our way through the house in the dark. The door opened and Cloud looked around before pulling us out. He silently shut the door behind us, never taking his eyes off our surroundings.

"Vincent? It's Cloud. Listen, our power was shut off so Zack went to check it out and he hasn't come back and there was someone upstairs."

He paused, scanning the area as he listened to Vincent on the other line. I frowned as I looked around as well; there was the circuit breaker, so where was Zack?

Sora let out a startled yelp, which caused me to jump and spin around. Zack gave us an apologetic look. I let out a shaky breath and looked at Cloud who was sending us a look for making so much noise.

"Yeah, we found Zack," Cloud said, then handed the phone to Zack.

"Vince? Yeah, no, it was definitely cut. Uh huh. I haven't yet. No, I wasn't. Alright," he hung up the phone and handed it back to Cloud.

"He says we should-"

He suddenly jerked out of the way as something small and fast came flying toward us. A moment later I registered the deafening bang that came with it and realized that we were just shot at.

Zack pulled out this huge blade (where the hell did he keep that thing?) and held it in front of us like a shield. Cloud pulled out his own (how did I never notice that thing laying around the house?) and mirrored Zack, creating a nice place to hide for the moment. The sound of bullets ricocheting was a little disturbing.

"What did Vincent say?" Cloud called to Zack.

"He's sending in Turks to check it out for us!" Zack called back.

Turks? What the hell was a Turk?

Cloud looked at Zack as though he was insane, "Turks? Most of them don't get along with AVALANCHE."

So, is anyone else as confused as I am? I looked at Sora and found that he was.

"He's sending Reno," Zack replied.

"_Just _Reno?"

"Well, Rude goes where Reno goes," Zack said.

Cloud let out a loud sigh, "Great."

The spray of bullets came to a halt and Zack shifted his sword a little to see where their attacker was. He blinked and started looking around in confusion. Cloud moved his sword as well and we could see that the street was empty. I blinked in confusion and turned so that my back was facing Cloud and Zack. Sora mirrored me and we all turned as we heard a bush move. A single shot went off from the opposite direction and Zack let out a cry of pain and went to his knees.

"Zack!" Cloud called, pulling up his big ass sword and swinging it to deflect the assault.

"Gottcha covered Cloud!"

We all turned to see a longhaired redhead running toward us with a metal pole looking thing. Cloud ran at the attacker with him, leaving myself and Sora with the now injured Zack.

"Come this way."

We turned to see a tall, bald man standing behind us. I got into a defensive position (as best I could with one arm in a sling anyway).

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Rude," Zack said quietly and the man leaned down, helping Zack back up to his feet.

"Where were you hit?" Rude asked Zack.

"Lower abdomen," Zack answered then looked at us, "Sora, Roxas, listen to Reno and Rude."

We nodded at him and Rude looked around, "Vincent will be here with the others soon. You two come with me. Cloud and Reno can handle themselves until the others get here."

"But-" Sora started and I grabbed his hand, following Rude.

I watched Cloud and Reno cover us as we made our way to a car that I assumed to belong to Reno and Rude. He opened the door and we quickly slid into the car. He got into the driver's seat and took off down the street. Sora and I both glanced back worriedly to see Vincent and the others arriving.

I heard Sora breathe a sigh of relief before he turned his attention back to Rude, "Where are we going?"

"Police station right now. A safe house after that," Rude replied.

"Safe house?" Sora squeaked, "Does that mean we can't go to school anymore?"

He received a shrug in response and I sighed quietly. How did our life become this?


	9. Into the Past

Disclaimer, warnings, ect, ect, in chapter 1.

* * *

"Are you sure Zack's ok?"

"Yes Sora, he's fine. It missed all the vital organs," Cloud said, placing a hand on Sora's head.

Leon sighed loudly from his place against the wall, "I knew I should have stayed…"

"Don't even start Leon," Vincent said in a warning tone.

"I still can't believe that he got away from us…" the redhead with a ponytail (Reno) said.

"Couldn't see his face?" Rude asked.

Cloud shook his head, "No, it was too dark and he was wearing dark clothing."

"He?" Vincent repeated.

"Had a deep voice," Reno offered.

"And one other thing," Cloud said, which caused everyone to look at him, "he had silver hair."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Sora asked.

We were currently standing on the other side of a one-way glass wall, looking in on an interrogation room. Leon and Vincent were in said room, as were our friends. Not all at once mind you, one at a time. Currently Riku was sitting in the room.

"It's part of protocol," Reno answered, "besides, this will get them off the list of suspects so we can focus on other people."

"And in Riku's case," Cloud picked up, "we can ask him about Kadaj."

"But, I feel bad about this," Sora said quietly.

"It's not like we asked them to interrogate them," I reasoned, "It's like Reno said; it's protocol."

"I still feel bad," Sora said, "this is all our fault. If we hadn't said anything-"

"Sora, I know my parents. One way or another this would have happened," I said, cutting him off.

I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. It was the next morning and none of us had gotten any sleep. We had spent the rest of the night pacing the police station until Reno and Cloud came back (they had gone to the hospital with Zack). None of our friends had been attacked (Vincent had sent units to check around their houses to be safe) nor did they know about the newest attack. All they knew was the police needed to question them in order to get them off the suspect list.

Riku's father was not a happy man.

"This is an outrage!" the man yelled, slamming his hands on the table that he, Riku, Vincent, and Leon were sitting at, "To imply that my son had anything to do with this-!"

I flinched away as my father hit his hand on the principal's desk. I was in trouble, and I knew it. Nothing my father said would get me out of this one. I had beaten the shit out of that kid and anyone who tried to stop me.

"Your son broke his jaw. I'm afraid he's going to have to be expelled," the principal said calmly, unaware that he had just sealed my fate.

"No son of mine will be expelled!" My father yelled in return before roughly grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the room.

It wasn't until we were back in the car that he dared to say a word, "Think you're so smart, do ya? Gonna keep acting up to make us look bad?"

"I'm not-"

He reached over and smacked my head into my window, causing lights to pop in front of my eyes, "The hell you aren't!"

I didn't dare say anything else. He threw me from the car once we arrived home and dragged me up to the house. He opened the door, threw me inside, and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Woman! Come take care of your son!"

My mother appeared in a heartbeat, her lips pressed together in a firm line, "What did you do Roxy?"

"I didn't-"

"He was _expelled_!" My father cut in, saying the word as though it were disgusting.

My mother's eyes narrowed, "_Expelled_? Expelled! We pay money for you to go to a nice school and you get yourself expelled? You ungrateful brat! All these years we have put up with you and what have we gotten in return? Nothing!"

"I want him out of my house!"

"We can't throw him out, people will notice he's missing!"

"We'll think up something," my father assured her, grabbing my arm again and leading me toward the basement.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat as we neared the stairs; I hated the basement with every fiber of my being. Mother followed right behind us, her sharp heels nearly touching the backs of my shoes. I was thrown the last few steps as my father walked over to set it all up. Bad, so bad.

"Roxy," my mother said in her false loving tone, "we only punish you because you deserve it."

I got up only to be grabbed again and taken over to the thing I hate the most; handcuffs on the ceiling. I fought, I shoved, I kicked, I screamed, but nothing I did got me free of my father's hold. It never did. I felt my wrists being pinched by the horrible metal contraptions and wished, not for the first time, that someone would either kill me or save me.

Mother came to stand in front of me while I dangled from the ceiling. She always did. She talked to me, lectured me, called me her Roxy-boy and asked me why I couldn't be a good boy for them. I rarely heard most of what she said though; I was too focused on the pain that was ripping through my back from the leather my father was swinging.

The last thing I heard before the world went black was them discussing where to leave me.

I woke up with my face being poked by someone and batted at him or her weakly.

"Hey man, you alright?"

I opened an eye to see a boy who was about my age with dirty blonde hair kneeling next to me. This was the first time I ever saw Hayner and it most certainly would not be the last. He and Naminé (whom he had found a few weeks prior) treated my wounds and nursed me back to health. After that we found Olette, and a little while after her, Pence. Within the month our group had been formed. And a month afterwards was our first encounter with my parents.

I was walking backwards, hands behind my head as I often did when I bumped into someone. I spun around to apologize, only to come face to face with my parents. There was a strained pause before my father grabbed me and pulled me into a nearby alley, Mother right behind him. The gang shouted protests (minus Naminé; she didn't talk at the time) and followed us.

"Still alive?" My father sneered at me as he pinned me to the wall, "what a pain."

"You listen and you listen good Roxy," Mother said, pointing a finger, "you ever come near us or try to come home and we will dispose of you."

"Hey!" Hayner snarled from behind her, "Leave Roxas alone!"

Father angrily waved his hand at Hayner, wallet in his hand, "That goes for you as well. Any of you try anything and we will have you taken care of."

"No one would miss you," Mother added nastily before the two of them left us there.

"Roxas?" Olette asked quietly and I shook my head, sliding down the wall as I started to cry.

I woke up to find myself still in the hallway, just on the floor. I blinked a few times and wiped at my eyes. Just as I thought, I had been crying in my sleep. Movement next to me caused me to jump and turn to see that Sora had fallen asleep as well, on my shoulder. I let out a quiet breath to calm myself and looked around the hallway.

Cloud was leaning against the opposite wall, a cup of what I assumed to be coffee in his hand. Reno was nowhere to be seen and I could not longer hear Riku's father yelling. I wiped away the last of my tears before quietly clearing my throat.

Cloud looked over, "You're awake."

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours," he answered, "they've almost finished the interrogations."

I gave a slight nod and closed my eyes again. These memories were draining me.

"You alright?"

I opened my eyes to look at Cloud questioningly.

"You were making noises in your sleep. They didn't sound happy," he offered.

I shrugged to the best of my ability, "Fine."

He nodded and looked back at the glass that showed us the room our friends were in. I must have fallen back asleep because Cloud had to shake me awake again. I got up and Sora and I followed him back toward Vincent's office. Along the way we ran into our friends.

"Roxas? Sora? What are you guys doing here?" Olette asked, walking toward us.

She never made it though, Riku's father stepped forward, "You! You're that trouble making Roxy or whatever your name is."

I felt myself tense up and I saw Hayner move toward me and place both his hands on my shoulders. I could see his lips moving but no sound came out. I could see Naminé and Olette talking to Riku's dad, but I couldn't hear them either. I could see Sora asking Hayner something, but Hayner was focusing on me, as he should be. I could feel everything that had been happening bubble up and make me snap. I know I made a sound since everyone turned their attention to me, but I couldn't hear that either. All I knew was a moment later Pence had joined Hayner and they were both keeping me from beating the shit out of Riku's dad.

Which was a good thing since we were in the hallway of a police station.

Hayner and Pence got me against a wall and were able to block my view of Riku's dad. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, calming myself. I would not attack Sora's best friend's father. Especially not in a police station.

"You ok?" Hayner asked quietly.

I nodded and could hear the others again. Riku's father was ranting in the background about me, but I didn't really care. It was not wise to call me Roxy on a normal day. It was suicidal to call me Roxy after I had dreamed about them.

"Roxas?" Sora asked hesitantly from behind them.

I shook my head a little. Not now, much later, once I remembered how to see correctly. One thing about my anger, it blurred my vision and made it hard for me to see faces correctly. I knew voices, but faces were a blur and I tended to lash out. Hayner and Pence had learned that one quickly. I could hear Vincent and Leon talking in the background and Olette trying to explain that I just react badly to being called Roxy. She wasn't doing too good a job of convincing Riku's father though.

"Insane and violent! Sora's a good kid but you stay away from that one Riku!" The man snarled and Riku flinched a little.

I knew that flinch, I _lived _that flinch. My eyes narrowed and I understood why Riku spent so much time at Sora's. His father and my father would get along nicely and that thought made me sick to my stomach. I let out a breath loudly and Pence and Hayner let me go. It was a signal that we had worked out years ago, it meant I was in control again and wouldn't attack.

Sora was biting his lip worriedly and watching Riku. I had a feeling that Sora suspected that Riku's father was abusive. I looked at Hayner and nodded toward Riku and he nodded to show he had seen it as well. I also had the feeling that Axel had misjudged Riku; I didn't think he hated us for our issues, I think he envied us for being able to get away from our problems.

I made a mental note to talk to Leon or Vincent about that later.

"I'm not going to say it again," Leon said, his voice bordering anger, "you need to leave."

Riku's father grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him out of the building, obviously pissed. I flinched at the action and suddenly didn't dislike Riku as much anymore. I could tell that my friends were watching Riku and his father thoughtfully and I looked at Axel who nodded to show he understood as well.

"What was that about?" Vincent asked, looking at me.

I crossed my arms and looked away, "I don't like being called 'Roxy'."

"Not liking something doesn't make someone violent," Leon pointed out.

I closed my eyes and it was actually Naminé who spoke up, "It's what his mom called him."

Leon snapped his mouth shut and Sora looked at me with a quiet 'oh'. I refused to look at any of them, I hated when my past got the better of me and I hated it more when other people looked at me with sympathy. Vincent let out a loud sigh into the tense air.

"Go home, all of you," he said, sounding tired.

Our friends trickled out until only Sora, Cloud, Leon, Vincent, and myself were left in the hall. We sat in silence for quite some time before I looked at Sora.

"How long have you known about Riku?"

Sora flinched, "Suspected for a few years."

Cloud frowned, "Suspected what?"

"Abuse," Vincent offered, which caused Cloud's head to snap to him, "How did you notice Roxas?"

I gave him a bitter smile, "His father and my father would have a grand time together."

Vincent rubbed his temples, "I hate your family Cloud."

"It's only our aunt and uncle, the rest of the family disowned them for a reason," Cloud said in an as off handed manner he could muster.

"You find a place for us to go?" Sora asked, steering the conversation in another direction.

Leon frowned, "We're still looking into it. We can't put you into a witness protection program since you aren't witnesses to anything. We also need to keep you in this area so that we can protect you, it makes this whole thing tricky."

"Obviously your house is out of the question and we can't have you staying here either. Not exactly the most comfortable of places. We could keep you at our houses, but they're made for one person, not four," Vincent added.

Cloud sighed, "Zack's in the hospital, we could stay at his house."

Leon and Vincent looked at each other, considering these words. I, personally, didn't care where we were going so long as I got to sleep tonight. Tomorrow was Monday, that meant we were going to have to go to school (provided they let us that is).

"Alright," Vincent agreed, "You can stay at Zack's, but I'm going to send Reno and Rude with you."

* * *

Zack, as it turned out, had a house similar to Cloud's. I pondered why on earth Zack would need so many rooms and Cloud told us that it had been his parents' place and they had left it to him. Cloud had put Sora and myself in the room next to the one he was going to sleep in. Reno and Rude were going to take turns standing guard by our doors and sitting in the living room.

It was when we sat down for dinner that Sora asked what I had been wondering, "Are we going to school tomorrow?"

Cloud looked at Reno and Rude. Reno shrugged at us and Rude sighed at his partner.

"Leon and Vincent aren't sure. You have yet to be attacked at the school itself and it is wiser to not have you all just sitting in one place waiting, but at the same time there's the chance they can attack on your way to and from school," Rude offered.

"But if you kids really want, we could find some way to get you there and back," Reno offered.

I personally didn't like school, but the thought of being under house arrest and waiting for them to find us again was enough to make school look wonderful. I gave a slight nod and could see Sora do the same. Cloud let out a quiet sigh.

"We'll figure it out then," Reno said, taking a bite of what Cloud had ordered for dinner.

* * *

'Figure it out' ended up being getting a very average car that no one would ever remember seeing and putting us in the backseat while either Reno or Rude drove and the other one stayed with Cloud. This morning we had Reno taking us to school, Rude would be picking us up in a different car. This was going to get tedious quickly.

"You're the ones who wanted to go to school," Reno pointed out in singsong.

He got two annoyed glares in return. We arrived at school and he parked the car behind a tree so it was unlikely that anyone from the street would be able to see us get out of the car. Much to our surprise, Reno got out as well.

"You're not going to stalk us, are you?" Sora asked, almost as though he didn't want to know the answer.

"No, too obvious," Reno said and it scared me to think they had actually considered it, "gatta talk to your principal though."

"Why?" we asked as we started toward the school.

He shook his head and went in another direction, trying to make it look like he didn't know us. I sighed quietly and made my way toward Axel's table while Sora went to his own friends.

I sat down on the bench and everyone looked at me and I had the feeling that I missed something.

"What?" I asked.

"You're alright!" Olette said, throwing her arms around me.

I blinked rapidly, "What? You saw me yesterday afternoon, why would I not be?"

"I assume you haven't been home then?" Zexion asked.

I blinked, "No, the police have been keeping us away, why?"

"You should watch the news more," Demyx said with a half smile.

I rolled my eyes, "I assure you, I don't have the time to glance at a newspaper let alone watch the news. What happened?"

"The house was burned down," Naminé said quietly.

"What?!" Sora and I exploded at almost the same time and I had the feeling his friends had just filled him in as well.

Sora groaned, "Cloud is going to be _so _pissed!"

* * *

We walked into our English class (taught by Ms. Gainsborough) and were more than a little surprised to see Reno talking to her. They both paused in their conversation and looked at us. Subtle, real subtle. Reno sent us a wink, said goodbye to Ms. Gainsborough and walked out. Class started and Ms. Gainsborough assigned us some bookwork then asked to have a word with Sora and myself.

Something that I'm sure had nothing to do with why Reno was there.

She looked around the hall and decided that it was as empty as it looked and turned to us, "Reno filled me in. I had heard a bit of it from Tifa and Yuffie, but I had no idea it was this bad. Are you two all right? Is Cloud all right? Is Zack all right?"

I glanced at Sora who looked just as startled as I felt. Our teacher knew Cloud and his friends? There was a pause before I made the logical leap.

"You're Aerith," it wasn't a question, I was almost positive of it.

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose I should have mentioned that."

Sora sighed, "Is Cloud friends with the whole town?"

Aerith laughed quietly, "No, we've all just stayed pretty close since High School. So, are Zack and Cloud alright?"

"Cloud's fine," Sora answered.

"Zack's in the hospital, but they say he'll be all right in a few days," I offered.

"Hospital?" Aerith repeated, "What happened?"

"He was shot," Sora said and she gasped, "but it missed anything vital and they got him to the hospital pretty fast."

"That's good to hear," Aerith said quietly, "Are you two all right?"

We both shrugged and I flinched a little since I had once again forgotten that I had dislocated my shoulder. One day I will stop trying to move it when I know I can't.

"Anyway," Aerith continued, "we'll keep an eye on you two."

She winked at us and walked back into the classroom. We looked at each other before we followed.

* * *

By lunch we figured out what Aerith had been talking about. All the teachers were constantly calling us away to talk to them during breaks and lunch. Sora nearly snapped at Kairi when she called him since he was so tired of being called over to talk about what had happened. He looked apologetic after the fact and Kairi waved it off.

We were finally able to sit down to eat lunch when we were called, _again_. Only Olette and Riku were with us at the moment. The end of lunch bell had just rung and everyone else had gone ahead to class. I turned to see who had called us, but Olette let out a noise and I looked back to see her fall to the ground.

"Olette!" I said, getting to my feet only to have a pain in the back of my head and for the world to swim black.


	10. Kadaj

Disclaimer, warnings, ect, ect in chapter 1.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Whoot! Hope you enjoyed! I know I did

* * *

I woke up and I was sore, tired, and my vision was still a little blurry. I was aware enough, however, to know that I was not alone. A quick glance showed that Sora and Olette were awake as well and I was nearly positive that Riku was with us. The door of the room opened and a silver haired man walked in.

"Kadaj?" Riku said in a whisper as our captor entered the room, "They were right! You were in on this!"

Kadaj gave a small sigh, "I am sorry little brother, I didn't mean to get you all caught up in this."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Kadaj replied.

"Why did you kill Sora's parents?"

Kadaj gave a small smile, "That's a long story, but since we have some time before your parents arrive, I may as well tell it."

He paced around our circle of chairs. I was in between Sora and Olette and Riku was between them on their other sides. We all had our backs to one another, our hands and feet tied and bound.

"Our mother left us," Kadaj started off, much to our surprise, "None of us knew why. She was just gone one day without a word. So I went searching for mother."

He paused and I took the time to glance at Riku who was staring at his brother with fascinated horror.

"Along the way I ran into the most interesting couple," Kadaj continued, "A man and a woman who had just lost their only son," I clenched my teeth, "I went to them with hopes that they had seen mother. They had."

I heard Riku inhale sharply at those words and I could guess what had happened next. Kadaj continued his story.

"They told me that they would tell me where mother was, if I did something for them. Could you blame me brother? I asked them what I had to do and they told me that all I had to do was get rid of the Strife father and on top of that they would give me $5,000 to help me get to mother."

He closed his eyes for a moment, a smile gracing his lips, "I agreed. It was so easy to do. They had already taken care of the wife so all I had to do was get into the house. An easy task, all I needed was an excuse and it came to me in the form of Riku. You were their youngest son's best friend and you had stayed the night there the night before so I pretended that you had left something there and that I was picking it up. I went up the stairs but didn't go to Sora's room, oh no. I went into the man's bedroom and grabbed one of his ties. I went back down the stairs and he was caught up in some paperwork that he was reading. I put the tie around his neck and tightened it. He started to choke and I pulled him to the top of the stairs. He fought with me but it was no use. He pushed me against the railing so I tied the tie to the top of it and moved out of the way. A gentle push was all it took."

I could see Sora's shoulders shaking next to me and knew that he was crying. I could feel Riku shaking behind me and Olette was looking down, her eyes closed.

"Why?" I snarled at him again.

"Why what?" he asked me again.

"Did my parents want them dead?"

"Oh," Kadaj said as though this had never occurred to him, "That is very simple. They knew that your parents were lying about your death. Isn't that right, Roxy?"

"Don't!" Olette hissed at me and I felt myself calm a little.

"How did you know?" Sora asked in a thick voice.

"Know what?" Kadaj asked.

"Where we were, what we did, that Roxas was here," Sora offered.

"Ah yes," Kadaj said as he started pacing around us agian, "Roxy, do you remember the cops who caught you?"

"Don't call me that!" I snarled.

"There was one man who had silver hair, wasn't there?" Kadaj continued and I thought back to that day and I did remember a man with silver hair, "that was my cousin, Loz."

I felt my jaw drop and he smirked, "He was the one who ensured that no one found out who you really were. Sadly he couldn't keep you from going to join Cloud and Sora, but we were able to alert your parents of your arrival. From there it was a simple matter of keeping tabs. Loz has a brother who was able to see that you hacked into your parents' bank account while keeping an eye on Cloud. He was the one who pulled Cloud away on business. We had been planning on breaking into the house anyway, you just made us do it sooner with your hacking."

He paused and smiled at Sora, "I commend you on leaving Riku in the dark to make sure he never said something to me that would give you away."

Sora growled at the man standing before us, "So who broke into the house?"

"And who was in charge of the hit and run and the shooting, and burning the house down?" I added.

Kadaj smiled and took a bow, "That would be me."

"How could you!" Riku screamed at the boy, "You could have killed them!"

Kadaj shook his head, "You misunderstand brother... it was supposed to kill them."

"When the police get here-" Olette started.

Kadaj laughed, "The police are busy with Sephiroth. By the time they realize you're gone, it will be too late."

"Well, it would have been, had we not seen what had happened and called Cloud ourselves."

"Axel!" Olette said, sounding relieved.

"That was a nice confession," Zexion said, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed, swinging a tape recorder around his finger, "I'm sure the rest of the PD will love to hear it."

"Who are you?" Kadaj asked, angrily.

"Friends," Leon said, walking in with his gunblade resting on his shoulder, "And you, Kadaj, are under arrest."

Kadaj shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not going down."

He drew out a double bladed sword from his side, but it was rather suddenly removed from his grasp. A wheel shaped weapon hit his hand and sent the sword flying.

"Uh -uh," Axel said, waving a finger at him, a matching chakram sitting in his left hand, "we can't have you hurting the kids now, can we?"

Kadaj went to grab his sword but found a huge sword in front of him, Cloud being the wielder.

"Cloud," Sora said, sounding relieved.

"You're a lot like Sephiroth, Kadaj. It's going to get you killed," Cloud said quietly.

Vincent walked into the room, swinging handcuffs from his own fingers.

"Damn," said Cid, "I was hoping we could kick his ass."

I jumped a little as I felt someone behind me and shifted to see Yuffie and Tifa untying us. I muttered a thank you and stood, rubbing my wrists. I looked around the room and frowned a little.

"Did you guys get my parents?"

Leon looked over, "No, not yet. We have the rest of our team looking for them right now. Common, let's get you guys somewhere safe."

* * *

My parents were caught by Zack (who had just been released from the hospital), Barret (another friend of Cloud's), and (surprisingly) Aerith. A trial took place and it was a very short one since they had a confession on tape (thank you Demyx) not to mention the fact that I was very much alive, thank you very much. It also helped that we had the evidence that we found and eyewitnesses (Axel, Demyx, and Zexion) who saw Kadaj putting us into his car. They had tailed Kadaj at a distance and called Cloud (Vincent and Leon had given everyone Cloud's cell phone for emergencies).

We ended up staying at Zack's since our house had indeed been burned down. We were looking for another one (Cloud had really good fire insurance since he ran his business from home). We finally got Cloud to explain to us what on earth the Turks and AVALANCHE were.

The Turks were a secret organization that was similar to the FBI only much more low key. Apparently Vincent used to be a Turk, which is how he knew Reno and Rude. AVALANCHE was made up of almost everyone who had been popping in and out of our lives the last few days (Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Barret, Cid, Vincent, and Aerith).

That would explain why a bar owner, our English teacher, Naminé's foster sister, and a bartender/locksmith came to our rescue.

AVALANCHE was another secret society that had come to life in some sort of revolution that had left Midgar in the state it was in. Apparently some big power company was going too far and the society shot them back down. The Turks used to be the security for the company, but they have their own agency now that's separate from the company.

Zack, Leon, and Vincent all used to work for the same policed department a few years ago when Sora's parents were killed. That case caused Leon to go off and do his own thing and Vincent and Zack went to different parts of the department. Apparently all three had been secretly working on the case for years, but could never get very far without reopening it and never had the evidence they needed to reopen it.

Glad to be of assistance.

Riku was being more friendly now, which is something that Sora was thrilled about. I had already told Vincent that he should start looking into Riku's father now since Sora and I were already forming a plan to take him down next.

"Aw, common Hayner! That was a cheap shot!"

Hayner, Pence, and Naminé more or less lived with us on the weekends. Cloud was already loudly complaining that they were not going to be here all summer and that we were going to have to find somewhere else to spend our days. Zack, on the other hand, usually ended up playing games with us (and losing horribly).

"That was not a cheap shot, that's how you play the game!"

Sora's wrist was healing nicely and my shoulder was back in its right place and not longer hurting. Cloud had got a new car (again, he had some really good insurance) that he said Sora and I could share once one of us got a license since he normally used his motorcycle anyway (you think he drives a car for his deliveries? That would take forever).

I looked around the room at everyone (Cloud standing off in the corner pretending to be annoyed at us all, Zack sitting next to Hayner trying in vain to beat him at a game, Sora leaning against the back of the couch with Kairi and Riku on either side of him, Naminé in the armchair her sketchbook in her hand and her pencil moving furiously across it, Pence and Olette were watching the game from the other couch, Axel sitting on the armrest of the same couch, and Demyx and Zexion were sitting on the barstools of the breakfast bar) and couldn't help but realize that in a very short amount of time, everything had been made all right.

Sora had been right all along (something he was making a habit of, much to my annoyance). I had my gang, I had new friends, and I had a family. Sure we were a bunch of fuck ups (Olette still screamed in the night, Zexion was indeed a cutter, we recently met one of Demyx's other personalities, I was still having nightmares about my parents, Riku was still stuck with his father at the moment, and Sora had been waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of some sort) but we were all getting better.

Despite everything that happened to me over my lifetime, I was glad it all happened. I had been given my second chance, and I have never been so glad that I listened to Sora.


End file.
